Money isn't everything
by ANNABETHALWAYS
Summary: Percy Jackson has lived on the streets since he was eight, one of the most important lessons he's learned is Money isn't everything. Annabeth Chase has always been Daddy's little girl, she has everything she has ever wanted but her father always says the only way to success is money. When Annabeth meets Percy and his gang her world comes tumbling down around her. Please R&R.
1. Meeting the kids

**I meant to say this in the summery but there wasn't space. This is set in a Futuristic time that is like the past for the rich with ballgowns and things but no different for the poor really except that they are treated terribly and people still wear jeans.**

Percy POV

Money isn't everything.

That's what I've learned over the years. That's the main lesson my life has taught me. Money has taken everything I love from me.

I pull my knees up to my chest and shiver, it's raining and I'm not ready to go in yet. Into that abandoned factory that is now my home. I wish I didn't have to but I do. I wish I didn't have to see their scared, sad faces but I do. Unless I want to die or want them to die. Who are they you ask? They are the kids I live with Jason, Thalia, Leo, Hazel and Nico.

I push myself up and pick up the bag of food I managed to find today. I push open the heavy old door. We live on the top floor of this monstrous building which means lots of stairs. In the beginning it was hard to climb all the stairs, now I hardly break a sweat.

When I reach the top Nico rushes to great me. I found him and Hazel two years ago, it feels like an eternity. Nico's ten and Hazel's nine.

'What did you get?' Nico asks, excited.

'I got some bread and an only two day's old gar of peanut-butter.' I tell him.

He grins and runs off to find Hazel. I walk to the main room, where I find Jason making a fire.

'Hey.' He says when he sees me. 'What did you get?'

'Some bread and two day old peanut-butter.' I sit down next to him and warm my hands on the fire.

'Well, looks like we'll be having a feast tonight.' Jason mutters sarcastically.

I roll my eyes at him, 'Bitter much.' He only grunts.

'Where's Leo?' I ask.

'With Hazel.' Jason mutters.

'And where's Hazel?' I prompt.

'She's in the store-room.' He grins, 'They're sorting things.'

'Okay.' I go and find them stacking plates. Most of them have been glued back together by Leo but we have three non-cracked ones. I help them.

'So, how are you today?' I ask Leo. You see the thing is, Leo's sick. We don't know with what or any of that, we just know he is.

'I'm fine.' Leo mutters. He hates us fussing.

The door buzzer buzzes and Nico runs to see who it is.

'What did you get?' Nico asks and we all get up.

Thalia's home and that means supper time.


	2. Don't punch the rich kid

**Okay, so I was planning to update sooner but I didn't so yeah. In this fanfiction there are only pairings from the books, like percabeth and Jasper and those kinds of things.**

 **Here are the characters ages:**

 **First the street kids.**

 **Nico- 10**

 **Hazel- 9**

 **Leo- 12**

 **Percy- 14**

 **Thalia- 14**

 **Jason- 13**

 **These are their ages but they tend to act a bit older.**

 **The other kids who you haven't really met yet.**

 **Annabeth- 14**

 **Frank- 12**

 **Calypso- 12**

 **Piper- 13**

 **Will- 11**

 **Grover- 15**

 **Anyway on to the chapter.**

"So, how was your day?" Thalia asks.

"Good." Leo mutters.

"What did you get?" I ask because she still hasn't told us.

She rolls her eyes, "I know it wasn't my turn for the food run but I found a bar of chocolate someone threw away and I couldn't resist. I also got a few steps of fabric and almost a whole bowl."

"Can we eat the chocolate now?" Hazel asks.

"No, we have to save it." Jason says, spreading peanut butter on bread for her.

She pouts, "Please."

"No." he insists, handing her the sandwich to shut her up. We laugh and eat our own but we all want to eat the chocolate like Hazel, we just don't say.

After we finish eating it's time for bed and I full out the mattress while Thalia quickly stichers the new fabric onto the blanket or patchwork quilt.

We full off our jackets and me and Thalia our shoes before piling onto the mattress and pulling on the blanket thingy.

Though we'd very much like to none of us fall asleep quickly. We ly there for an hour before Hazel falls asleep, then Nick and Leo, then Jason. Now it's just me and Thalia awake.

"I wish we didn't have ly here every night worrying about them." Thalia says. I don't know if she knows I'm awake. "I wish we didn't have to be their parents, I wish they had parents, I wish I didn't have to look at Hazel and see such suffering in her eyes when she's only nine, I wish our parents had cared about us, I wish the rich weren't such parts and I wish you would tell me what you wish."

"I wish most of the things you wish, I wish Leo would get better, I wish we weren't homeless, I wish you would tell me your story, I wish so many things and I wish I had the ability to sleep at night." I tell her.

"They're so young, why did happen to them, to us." she roles over to face me. "You never see adults living on the streets any more, not really. You mostly see children and nobody cares anymore because what is another homeless child when yours is at home safe, when you have everything you want and need, when your rich and on the other side of the divide." she says bitterly.

"You want to stay home tomorrow? I can take Jason with me instead." I ask.

"No it's fine I've got to come, if he goes then you'll have to keep him with you and you won't get as much done. " Thalia smiles sadly.

"Just don't punch the first rich person you see, okay?" I say.

"Okay." she mutters.

"We should probably go to sleep." I say.

She nods, "Yeah, because we don't want to run on zero sleep. Again."

I roll my eyes, "Goodnight Thals."

"Night Perce." she says.


	3. What is there to laugh about

**Okay, did was** **anyone** **else locked out of their profiles for a day? Well I was which is why I didn't update. I've had this chapter ready and I went to publish it and I couldn't.**

 **I can't work out how to have Percy and Annabeth meet. If you have any suggestions please tell me in a review, also I'm wondering if I should include Reyna. Again tell me in a review.**

I wake up to the sound of laughter. Who is that?

I yawn and sit up. Thalia is sitting up next to me.

'Who is that?' she asks.

'How would I know?' I grumble. 'What time is it?'

'Five thirty.' She yawns.

I get up and walk over to the blown out window. On the street five kids are walking past the factory, laughing. They don't seem to notice the people shying away from them or the early hour. It seems all they care about is the joke they're laughing at.

'What is it?' Thalia asks.

'Just a bunch of kids.' I tell her.

'We're a bunch of kids.' She says.

'No, we're not.' I say under my breath, then louder, 'Rich ones.'

'Oh, that makes more sense.' She mutters getting up.

'Should we wake them?' I ask looking at them lying on the mattress, sleeping peacefully.

'No, let them sleep.' Thalia sighs, 'So, who does what today?'

'I'll do food again and you can do other stuff. Leo's got a fever again and Hazel's got a cough.' I tell her.

'Great.' She says sarcastically.

'Come on, we should go.' I say picking up a plastic shopping bag.

On our way out a voice calls out, 'Where are you going?' it's Hazel.

She runs to us.

'We're going out.' Thalia tells her.

'Why?' she asks.

'Because we have to.' I say.

She smiles sadly and it doesn't surprise me at all because while she may be nine she doesn't act like it..

'Will you come back early? I've got a painting I want to show you.' She smiles.

'If you get back into bed.' I say.

'Okay.' She nods and runs back to the mattress.

We walk out onto the street and nearly crash into the laughing kids but if years of living on the street give you anything it's great balance and the ability to stop very suddenly.

'Whoa.' I mutter just managing not to topple over.

Thalia looks murderous and I sent her a sharp look. She shrugs and mutters something under her breath. I turn back to the kids and find that they're blocking our way.

'Um, could you move?' I ask.

'Yeah, sorry.' a brown haired girl at the front says and they move of down the road, still laughing.

'How can there be so much in the world to laugh about?' Thalia mutters.

'I have no idea, Thals, I have no idea.' I say, shaking my head. We continue on our way.

 **A/N please review, follow, favourite and motivate me to update. I really did not expect this story to go so well. I have 16 follows, 13 favorites and 6 reviews with only two chapters. Amazhang really.**


	4. Meeting Annabeth

**Hello people of this earth. Here is my next chapter.**

Thalia POV

I stare at the girl in front of me and have to remind myself not to punch her. She didn't do anything to you, I remind myself. She didn't but I know her, we used to go to school together before everything in my life went wrong. Annabeth Chase. She was nice but she is rich and will never know that it's like to live the way I do, which is probably why I want to punch her.

"Thalia?" she says in disbelief.

I'm surprised she remembers my name, "Annabeth." I mutter.

"So it is you." she smiles. What the hell is there to smile about, it's like those laughing kids this morning, what is there to laugh about?

"Yeah it's me." I sigh.

"What are you doing?" she asks.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm surviving." I say shortly then turn and walk away, leaving her gaping after me.

For the rest of the day I real foul tempered, refiling through bins as though they were the things that made me angry. In truth it's not Annabeth that made me angry it's the way she lives. Without the constant fear I have become accustomed to. The fact that she knows where her next metal's coming from. That if she wants food she doesn't have to put it on the table like I do. Well actually Percy usually gets the food but you get the gist of what I'm saying.

Okay concentrate. What do you need? Hazel has a cough so another blanket would be good and Leo's got a fever which I can't do anything about.

I pull a plastic bottle out of the bin triumphant. What can I use it for you ask? Well lots of things. One of them being filling it with rain water. Another filling it with stones so I can use it to weigh down the sheet of plastic currently shielding us from the wind and other forces of nature.

I shiver and look up. It looks like it's going to rain. I better get home. I look down at my pitiful haul. All I have is two plastic bags, an old pen for Hazel and a scrap of what looks like denim. Oh well, it'll have to do. I start walking home and the first drops of rain start to fall. I start running and am home in a few minutes.

I lean against the wall outside. Not to catch my breath but to stall because I don't want to go in and see Hazel's eyes, so full of hope yet so defeated, to Nico's endless questions, to Jason's bitter attitude, to Leo's constant coughing and to Percy' sad smile masking everything he feels. I don't want to be reminded I couldn't keep my brother safe, that I am a mother, that I have to look after theses kids, I don't want to go back in there but I have to unless I want to catch a cold and add to the left no list of things we have to worry about.

I push myself off the wall with a sigh, take the steps two at a time and push open the door. Nice runs to meet me.

"What did you get?" he asks.

"Nothing special." I tell him, "Will you do me a favour and collect some stones for me?"

"Sure." he runs off, probably to in list Hazel's help.

I walk through to the main room where Jason is kneeling by the fire, he never really seems to leave it despite the fact that he's in charge when Percy and I are out.

"Hello little brother." I joke and he just grunts so I nudge him with the toe of my boot.

"What?" he snaps.

I raise my eyebrows at him, "Grumpy much. I just said hello."

"Oh, hi. Sorry." he sighs.

"It's fine. Where's Leo?" I ask.

"Asleep." Jason answers, looking worried.

I look around, "Not in here."

"No, he went somewhere quieter." Jason explains.

I start to reply but I'm interrupted by the arrival of Percy. Rude.

"Hey guys." he plonks himself down next to us.

"Hi." we answer.

"Where's Leo?" he asks.

"Asleep." I answer.

Percy looks worried, "Is he okay?"

"Dunno." Jason shruggs.

Percy sighs, "You should wake him up, he needs to eat."

"Sure." he gets up.

We'll I guess it's time to eat.

 **You met Annabeth. I decided to have Thalia meet Annabeth first because that's how it is in the book. Review, review, review.**


	5. Telling the story

**Hello people, this is chapter five. Thanks for being awesome readers. Now you can read.**

"You okay?" Percy asks. We're sitting in the main room with our legs dangling off the edge of the building.

"Yeah, just had a run in with someone today." I tell him. I'm not exactly sure when it happened but at some point Percy and I stopped lying and started to trust each other. No, I don't like him like that we just understand and know what it's like for the other.

"Who?" he asks, curiously.

"Annabeth Chase." I muttered, looking down at the street below us.

"How do you know her?" he prompts.

I guess it's story time then, "Before this, when I lived with my dad we went to school together. She was my best friend, so to speak. She was cool, funny and smart even though we where only ten and together, along with Luke, we were a group of sorts but they never understood. Not really. Not like you guys. Luke was bitter and Annabeth was perfect. I could never talk to them about what life had been like with my mom and how worried I was about Jason because they were ten and they didn't understand. They never would.

"Luke had bad past sure but he was two years older than us and it was okay for a twelve year old to be like that but a ten year old. That just didn't happen. Eventually we started drifting apart and then it happened. We had had a fight the day before, Annabeth and Luke had accused me of not trusting them. It was already a bad day so when I saw the cops outside the house I just grabbed Jason and ran. I didn't want us to be dumped on any other relative who didn't want us so I just ran. That was the last I saw of them until today."

"So it's been four years since you've seen them." he mused.

"Yeah, I guess it has. I haven't really thought about it." I say.

"Mm." he contemplates.

"So, are you going to tell me a story now?" I ask because that's how this thing works with us. I tell him something he tells me something.

"Um, sure. I ran away when I was eight but you know that, what you don't know is why. Come to think of it I didn't know why you ran away either until just now." he takes a deep breath, "It was the last day of term and I was happy because no school for two weeks but I was also scared because that meant I had to be at home with Gabe for two weeks. I hated school but I hated Gabe more. We I got home it was silent, which was the first sign something was wrong.

"I pushed open the door expecting to find Gabe playing poker with his friends or something but there was nothing. The flat was empty. Devoid of anything. No people. No furniture. Nothing. I ran to my room but it was empty too. I checked everywhere but everything was gone. I tried turning on the taps but there was no water. I tried turning on the lights but there was no electricity. All I had was my school bag. I stayed there for a week before as man came to collet the rent. He threw me out saying I couldn't stay in his flat unless I could pay for it so I ran. I didn't stop running until I was far away."

"Have you stopped running now?" I ask.

"Honestly Thals, I think I have." Percy smiles slightly.

"Me to, Perce, me to." I say, leaning on him. We would have fallen asleep like that but Hazel ran in.

"Here's my painting." she shoved it at us. It was beautiful like every other painting she did. Sometimes I wonder how she does it.

"Come on, time for bed." Percy gets up and picks Hazel up, making her squeal.

I laugh and get up myself. Time to sleep.

 **Review, review, review.**


	6. Annabeth and Rachel

**Hello people of this universe, I know I haven't updated for a while but I was busy with other stuff. Such as Market Day.**

 **I have decided to include Reyna in this story. So there's that and I don't really have any other news so read on.**

I'm riffling through the bins, looking for food, when someone shouts, "Hey, what do you think you're doing?"

It's a kitchen maid, probably come to throw out more perfectly good food. It's despicable.

"What does it look like? I'm looking for food." I tell her, sighing.

"Oh." This seems to stump her. "Well why don't you go home to get food?"

"There's no food at home." I wouldn't expect a kitchen maid to be so naive but it seems she is. "Do you think I enjoy riffling through peoples rubbish?"

"Oh." She says and then it seems to click. I expect her to shoo me away like a dog but instead she says, "Why don't you some inside?"

I stand there stunned for a moment before following her in.

"I'm Rachel." She tells me smiling.

"Percy." I say.

"It's nice to meet you Percy." She says, still smiling.

"Yeah." I mumble. I'm distracted by the hugeness of this place and how much food there is just lying around.

She laughs, "Why don't you sit down and I'll make you some tea?

"Won't your boss mind?" I ask surprised.

"The cook won't and Mr Chase will never know." she tells me shrugging.

"Okay." I say uncertainly. She makes the tea and comes and sits across from me.

"So what's your story?" Rachel asks.

"What's yours?" I ask, unwilling to give away any information about me and my family.

"My dad and I used to live in one of those fancy apartments, you know." She says and I do, how could I not? I see them everyday towering over everything. "He was the owner of a big company and we were happy. I mean he didn't really have time for me but I was much better off than most people. It changed though when his company fell into debt and he had to sell everything we had. Mr Chase was an old family friend and he gave us both jobs here. I guess that's all there is to it."

But it isn't , I can tell. There was something she left out but that's okay because there are millions of things I'm not telling her.

Annabeth POV

I know I shouldn't be here but I can't seem to pull my eyes away from the boy going through my bins. I can't see the appeal of going through bins to be honest and I don't think he's enjoying it. I've seem the boy around before and I can't help but wonder where he's from. He's probably just another homeless boy and that makes me sad. I know I shouldn't but I think I should. Expressions like just another homeless boy shouldn't be so common. It shouldn't be normal. I have money and dad says that money is the only way to success. What about that boy? Will he never feel success because he doesn't have any money?

My encounter with Thalia the other day left me shaken. Especially her answer to my question, "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm surviving." then she walked away. Thalia always had a sad, broken look in her eyes, something you don't usually see in a ten year old, but now her eyes are guarded and weary, still sad and broken but guarded like she's hiding everything else she fells from the world. I miss Thalia. I wonder if she know what happened to Luke. Probably not.

I sigh as I watch the boy. He has messy black hair and is wearing a ratty old coat. I watch as Rachel the kitchen maid comes out and shouts at him. I watch as they talk and she leads him inside. I don't know much about Rachel or any of the servants really and that makes me feel bad because their supposed to serve me and I know nothing about them.

My dad says I shouldn't feel bad and maybe I shouldn't but I do anyway. I can never work out if that makes me good or bad. Calypso says it's good and so does Will but Piper says I should just forget about it. I haven't really talked to Frank or Grover about it.

"Annabeth." a voice calls. I turn to see Sam, one of maids, "Your father wants you."

"Thank you, Sam. I'll me there just now." I tell her with a small smile.

"Yes, my lady." She bobs a curtsy before leaving. I've lost count of the times someones curtsied to me.

I take one last look out the window before leaving and see a group of four children walking in the street obviously homeless.


	7. They finally meet!

**Hello people of this earth, I'm so sorry for not updating. I was busy. I had exams and I'm moving again so I've been going threw all my stuff. I threw out half my cupboard yesterday! Anyway, you don't want to hear about that.**

 **Mockingjay part two! I'm going this weekend. I swear I'm going to walk into that cinema and burst into tears. *Spoiler Alert* Finnick! Prim! Why did you die? *wails* okay, spoiler over.**

 **This chapter isn't very good but yeah, they finally meet. My excuse for the terribleness of this chapter is that I'm not very good at writing Piper.**

 **Wow, that was a long AN. Read and review please.**

Piper POV

I stare out the window as we drive. There are people in rags sleeping in door ways or just standing on the side of the road. I'm not Annabeth, I'm better than them and I know it. I've got money and in this world that's what counts.

"Piper, we're almost there." My mother says and I take a deep breath, I don't know why but I feel like something important is going to happen tonight.

We pull up in front of the Chase household and the driver opens my door. He helps me out and I walk up the drive, as we walk my mother puts her arm around my shoulder.

"Are you okay?" she asks.

"Yes, I don't see why I wouldn't be." I tell her, feeling a bit confused.

"Mm," is all she says.

After all the formal greetings I go up see Annabeth in her room.

"Piper!" she cries as I enter the room and she flings her arms around me.

"Hey." I laugh, staggering slightly from the force with which she threw herself at me.

She pulls away from me blushing slightly, "Sorry, it's just I haven't seen anyone other than my parents for two weeks."

"It's okay, Annie we all have our moments." I pat her arm jokingly.

"Hey, you would to if your parents kept you locked up in the house all the time. I swear they lock my room at night!" she exclaims.

"Okay, okay." I laugh, going over to sit on her bed. We sit and talk for awhile before there's a knock on the door and Calypso walks in leaving Will standing by the door looking awkward.

"Hey guys." she smiles slightly.

"Can you please come out here?" Will begs, "My legs are tired and anyway it's awkward to talk to you through to door."

Annabeth laughs and gets up. We all follow her to a little sitting room off the main passage. Grover arrives shortly after with Frank.

"I have an idea." Annabeth says.

"Well, let's hear it then." I say, grinning.

"It's obvious we're not invited to the diner, so I was thinking why don't we go out? Be adventurers and roam the streets away from our parents ever watchful gazzes." she suggests.

"That's an awesome idea." Will exclaims but then he frowns, "We're not really dressed for that though."

"Don't worry, I have clothes you can borrow." Annabeth grins.

After we're all kitted out in jeans and jackets we go through the kitchen and out onto the street. Well, it's more of an alley than a street. There's over following bins and rubbish all over the alley.

We take of walking with no puticular destination in mind. We amble along the streets making more noise than is probably advisable. Oh who cares? We're better than them, we have the right to make as much noise as we want. It's them that has to be quiet not the other way around.

"It's so beautiful." Grover says breaking the silence that had settled over us a few minutes ago. He's staring at the sky. "But you can hardly see the stars from all the pollution."

I roll my eyes at him, biggest nature nerd you will ever meet. That's what Grover is. "Come on, Grover, enjoy being free from our jailers otherwise known as parents." I say, throwing my arms back emphasize my point.

"Oh yeah," the voice comes from an alley to our right. The person steps into the light, "Well, at least you have then ungrateful brats. You're all over there complaining about not having the right meals, about how your maids aren't fast enough and how your parents are overprotective, meanwhile here we are, starving to death out in the cold. Learning to survive and take care of each other because there's no one else to do it. You all think you're better than us." the boy laughs bitterly.

"Well, we are." I say with a laugh. What is he talking about? Of course we're better than them.

"Look rich girl, if you think that then you're either brainwashed or really stupid or, maybe, both." he takes something out of his pocket and starts playing with it, "Let me tell you a story, when I was twelve my mother tried to kill me, she took my eye put with a knife. I didn't have anywhere to go so I ended up on the street. I almost died from hunger, dehydration, cold and infection then a group took me in. They saved my life. Tell me ungrateful brats, how many lives have you saved? How many times have you almost died? How many times have you had to survive without mummy and daddy?" his voice is mocking, "Never, that's when."

Other people come out of the shadows, all carrying weapons of some sort. They surround us, pressing us up against the wall. Their eyes are full of hate and somehow they all look broken.

I close my eyes as they advance and press my self against the wall and curse these stupid rays who think they're better than us.

Our Savior comes from an unexpected place, "Ethan, leave them alone." a voice calls.

The boy, Ethan, turns to face the intruder, "Why, Jackson? I'm in desperate need of knew jeans."

"She's Graces." he points to Annabeth, "And anyway I hear that one," he points at me, "has a father in a high up place."

Ethan looks surprised, "Thalia knows her?"

"Yeah, from before. They were friends, I don't think she'd be too happy about you stealing her and her friends clothes then leaving them here to starve to death, do you?" the boy asks.

"No, I don't suppose she would." he says dejected, "Well, there goes my jeans, I swear these are going to fall apart any day now." he fingers his jeans with a sigh, I can't help but agree with him, his jeans are full of rips and look so old they could spontaneously combust.

"I'm sure you can find some somewhere." the boy rolls his eyes, then turns to us, "Well, come on. We don't have all night."

We don't need to be told twice, we run after him as fast as we can, still stunned by the sudden rescue and scared that they'll attack us again.

 **Q &A**

 **Q: What's your favourite band/song/artist?**

 **My A: Either Ed Sheeran or Fall Out Boy. I really like the song Hold Each other by A Great Big World. I could go on forever.**


	8. Rich kids meet Thalia and Nico

**So, hello people of this universe. My writing is a big off and this chapter is very short but I'm going away on Sunday and I thought you guys deserved an update as you might not get one for a month. Yeah. Anyway, enjoy!**

Thalia POV

There is a buzz from the hallway and Nico jumps up to get it. Percy went out an hour ago to maybe look for more kids like us but more likely to just get out of here. Hazel's already asleep and Leo is building something. Nico should be in bed but he wanted to wait up with me and Jason.

Nico's voice drifts in from the hallway, "Who are they? They look rich."

A voice that is not Percy's answers, "Stupid little brat, of course we're rich."

I get up and walk to the door, standing with Percy is a group of six teenagers, one of them is…Annabeth?

"Percy?" I call, "Who are they and why are they here?"

"Um, well one of them is your former friend Annabeth and they're here because they were stupid enough to go out after dark _by themselves_ and make noise." Seeing my look he explains, "They were cornered by Ethan and his 'gang'."

"So you brought them here?" I ask, incredulous.

"Well, one of them is yours and the other is rich as hell with a father who would kill Ethan if he stole his daughters clothes and left her to die in an alley." He shrugs.

"Why would Ethan do that? He knows what it's like and what would happen if he was caught." I say.

"New jeans, you've seen his jeans." Percy grins.

"I've seen his jeans." I agree.

"So it's okay to mug people if you need new _jeans_." The girl who called Nico a brat asks.

"Well, a naked Ethan is not something to see and, anyway, it's not like you don't have lots of other clothes." I shrug.

They all stare at me like I'm mad, except Annabeth who is staring at me like I'm from another planet.

"Don't you?" the girl who is very stupid asks.

"Nope, these are my one and only set of clothes and have been for," I look at Percy for confirmation, "Two years?" he nods, "Two years."

"You've been wearing the same clothes for two years?" Annabeth asks.

"Well, this jacket is new and I do wash them every week," I say defensively.

"How new is new." The boy with golden hair asks.

"A year." Percy supplies from his current position leaning against the wall.

"A year is new?" the girl who is very stupid asks. She needs a name.

I nod, "Names, I'm Thalia."

"Piper." stupid girl says.

"Will," the golden haired one says.

"Frank." He looks like a wrestler with a babies face.

"Calypso." The girl at the back with her hair in a plat.

"Grover." I know him.

"Well, I'm Annabeth but you know that." Annabeth says.

"I don't." Nico squeaks in indignantly, "I'm Nico."

"Percy." Percy says.


	9. Arrangements of the sleeping kind

So, hello people of this universe. I'm updating here before Fanfiction. It's been a month since I updated, so it hasn't been that long a wait (okay, maybe it has). This chapter isn't very good but hopefully it's good enough. It's just a filler but next chapter their will be progress of story line. Applause please and thank you.

Thalia POV

"Okay, introductions out of the-" I start but am interrupted.

"Who are they?" a sleepy voice calls out from behind me. Hazel. She's supposed to be asleep, crap. Why?

"Haze, come on. It's the middle of the night." Nico says, taking her hand and trying to lead her away but she shakes him off and pouts, "I don't want too."

Percy sighs, "Come here, Hazel." she runs into his arms and he lifts her up, "They are some people who Ethan cornered in an alley."

"Should you tell her that?" Annabeth asks but Percy ignores her, "And we couldn't have him getting taken to prison so I rescued them or, well, I talked some sense into Ethan. Luke will find him some jeans and Reyna can deal with the rest of them."

Annabeth is frozen, it's probably a combination of the mention of Luke, the fact that Percy just told a little girl about being attacked in dark alleys and the fact that we think it's okay to mug someone for new jeans. The whole Luke thing came as a shock to me too. I hadn't seen him for years then the Titans turned up, suddenly Luke was back and leading a group of people just like us. A whole community of homeless children with a family. We've been there once, the day when we realised Leo was sick and then again when Percy came down with the flu, Hazel couldn't hold it in anymore, Jason wouldn't get up and Nico ran away. That was a bad day alright. They gave us food and a mattress and Nico's jacket.

I'm sure you're wondering who Reyna is, right? She was the leader of a group called Jupiter, Jason stayed with them for a while before we found Percy, I stayed with the Hunters, anyway she was until Luke came along and they melded together. Becoming one big group instead of two smaller ones.

"Did you just tell a little girl about being cornered in a dark alley?" Piper, the stupid girl, shrieks.

Hazel glares at her, "I'll have you know that I've been cornered in plenty of dark alleys and some not so dark ones too. Not to mention that I'm still alive despite the fact I was five when it happened for the first time, not fourteen." I try to stifle my laugh to no avail, the look on her face.

"Go back to bed Hazel." Percy smiles.

"I'll take her." Nico volunteers.

"You do that, Nico but you're not coming back." I tell him, smirking.

"But Jason gets to stay!" Nico protests.

"Jason is thirteen and-" Percy says.

"Not in there!" Jason shouts from the main room.

"Yes, thank you for that wonderful piece of information, Jase, because we are all blind and cannot see that fact." I shout back sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up." he mutters coming through the door.

"All of you too bed!" Percy screams, "Including you Leo!" he adds as an after thought.

"Aw, man." Leo moans, "I thought you'd forgotten about me."

"How could we ever forget you, Repair Boy, especially with all that coughing you do!" I laugh, "Now go before Percy blows a fuse and Nico passes out on the floor!"

They all leave (with much grumbling of course) and we're alone with the mysterious group of teenagers. Okay, maybe mysterious is the wrong word for them. Annoying, perhaps would describe them better or intruding. Maybe horrific or idiotic. The real question of course is what do we do with them? We can't send them home alone at this time and we can't go with them either. Their parents will worry if they don't come back soon but they won't go back unless they wait until morning. Ugh, why is this so complicated? We don't have enough space for all of them to sleep here and I doubt they could sleep on the floor.

"Percy, can I have a word please?" I ask and he follows me into the other room.

"What?" he whispers.

"What do we do with them?" I whisper back.

"We can't send them home so they'll have to stay here." He answers with a sigh, running his hand through his hair.

"Yeah but where will they sleep?" I ask.

"One of them could sleep on the couch and we still have those to roll out mats, right?" he says.

"Yeah, and we can fit three on the bed if we sleep on the floor." I complete his plan.

"Or not sleep." Percy mutters.

"Yeah or not sleep." I agree.


	10. A much needed talk

Hi, um, I know I said I would update soon and I meant to but this chapter has been sitting in my notebook for the last few weeks and I could never seem to find the time. I apologise but please enjoy this chapter and comment and/or follow/favourite. (This one is longer than the others to make up for it's lateness).

Annabeth POV

I watch as Thalia pulls out the mattress from another room, is this really what has become of the mighty Thalia Grace? A homeless girl that probably weighs 25 kilograms and hates more than she loves. Why did she leave? Why did she do this to herself and Jason? Why didn't she stay with her dad and with us? She knows what happened to Luke, one thing I don't. It seems like everyone but me knows and he was my best friend. It's not fair.

The little boy, Nico, runs up to me, "Who are you?" he asks.

"Annabeth Chase," I tell him confused, he knows who I am.

"No, not your name silly." he says impatiently, "What's your story, what makes you Annabeth Chase?"

"I like books and movies, my dad is one of the richest people in the world so I pretty much have an unlimited supply of both those things. I just wish he would spend more time with me," Why am I telling him this? Can't stop now. "I know he loves me but my stepmother doesn't really think I need him anymore, she thinks I need female guidance. Which I do and she's nice but she doesn't understand that I still need my dad."

"You should tell her that." Nico says wisely then jumps right to another question, "You have books? New ones? And movies?"

"Yeah, don't you?" I ask, surprised but not at the same time.

"Well, no. We don't have any movies and the few books we do have are from Luke and some from the bins by the library. They throw out all the old books every month and Percy and Thalia go and fish out the best ones. I can't read though, so Thalia and Percy have to read to me. Jason never does, all he ever does is sit by the fire and sometimes goes out when Percy or Thalia is sick."

I follow Nico's gaze to where Jason is sitting by the fire, his gaze is fixed on Piper who is looking at all the going ones with thinly veiled disgust.

"What's her problem?" Nico asks pointing at Piper.

"She thinks we're disgusting rats that would be better off dead because we don't live in a mansion full of servants." The boy, Leo, says from behind us, startling me.

"That's stupid, we don't hate her because she does do we? And anyway even if we did live in a mansion full of servants she's still hate us because-" Thalia interrupts him.

"We'd be the servants. Now come on, It's time for bed." She says, "Annabeth, you'll be in the mattress with Jason, Nico, Hazel and hater girl over there, " She nods towards Piper, "Leo you have to sleep in the storeroom again, I'm sorry."

"It's fine, it's warmer in there anyway but were will you and Percy sleep?" he asks.

"By the fire." she mutters.

"So, in other words you and Percy will sit on the cold hard ground all night talking and not sleeping at all." Leo says, raising his eyebrows at her.

"Yes, now go to bed you idiot." Thalia says, pushing him towards the door,

"Why can't you and Percy sleep on a mattress or something?" I ask.

"Because there aren't enough mattresses, now go."

888

I lie awake listening to Percy and Thalia's soft voices, "We have to take them back soon or we'll be accused of kidnapping." Thalia says.

"I know but something's strange is going on, anyway we can't send them back quite yet. Who knows? Maybe they'll come in handy?" Percy replies.

They're silent for a few moments the Thalia goes, "Sometimes I wish I could go back in time and leave him there, he would have been happier. Less bitter."

"Maybe," Percy says, "but then again, maybe not. No matter how hard these last few years have been they've been the best of my life, it's better than being alone, anyway. Jason would have been alone if you'd left him there, he may have lived with your father but we both know what kind of a person he is and any friends he might have made would never have compared with you. You guys are my family, as sappy as that sounds, and I think he feels the same way."

"You're my family, the only thing I've got." Thalia says and they fall into silence again. I roll over and see Jason's eyes shining in the darkness. He's smiling sadly and it looks like maybe, just maybe, he might be crying.

"Thalia," I say, sitting up and she turns around so fast you never would've guessed she'd been so peaceful seconds before, "Can we talk? Please?"

Percy gets up, "I'm gonna go check on Leo and see where Hazel's got to, okay Thals?" she nods and he leaves. We're alone now or, well, as alone as one can be in a room full of sleeping people.

I get up and walk over to the fire, settling myself down next to her, the ground is harder than I anticipated. Thalia's eyes are dancing with the light from the flames, their electric blue made darker by the darkness. We sit in silence until she says, "Luke."

"Luke." I repeat.

"His mother was shot and he nearly was too. He ran, I ran, Percy ran, we all ran. You never had to, you didn't because as much as you might complain you still love your life and your family and you don't realize how hard it id for most people." she says softly, her eyes still on the dancing flames, "When I ran I took Jason with me because I couldn't leave him."

"Why did you run?" It probably sounds simple enough but it's one of the most important questions I've ever asked.

"The police where at my fathers house just like with my mother and I couldn't do it, not again so I just grabbed Jason and ran. We got split up about a month later, I was looking for food and Reyna found him. They thought he was alone so they took him and he was going through his silent angry faze, angry with me that is, so he didn't bother telling them he had a sister. I went with Artemis after that, until Percy found me." She still won't look at me.

"Artemis, isn't she the one who-"

"Shot the last king?" Thalia completes for me, "No, she was just there and anyway he was worse than this one. Like so many things, it wasn't planned it just happened."

"How's you get here?" I ask.

"Percy helped me find Jason three years ago and we picked up Leo about a month after that, he got sick and we needed shelter. This was the only one livable at the time, about a year after that we found Hazel and Nico. Nico was nine, Hazel eight. I wish they hadn't been out there, they should have been at home with their families. It was Christmas day after all."

"Why weren't they?" I really don't understand why.

"Why do you think?" she snaps and I can sense her closing, pulling her walls back up and shutting me out. So I start talking.

"You just disappeared, they searched for you for months. After two months they said you were either dead or didn't want to be found. They searched for another four months after that but then they stopped, saying it was no use and that you were never going to be found or they would've found you already. We never stopped looking though, we didn't understand why you would leave. Luke thought it might have had something to do with our fight, he said you had finally got tired of our lifestyle." I wait for her to confirm or deny any of this but she doesn't so I continue.

"Your dad was really worried about you, your uncles were too. And we were, maybe more than anyone."


	11. Hazel

Sorry? I was well and truly stuck okay? I literally couldn't write anything good, it was all crap.  
This chapter is very short and has a cliffhanger ending. Just warming you. I can't promise you ill update soon but I will try. Sorry again.

Percy POV

Thalia is slowly opening up to Annabeth. It's obvious her last statement left her in shock though. Thalia always assumed they forgot she existed after she disappeared, it obviously strange for her to realise that she's not that easy to forget.

Annabeth really doesn't understand what it means to not have a secure place to be yourself, what it's like not to have a home that's safe and warm, what it's like to constantly be fighting for your right to be alive.

I start as someone sits down next to me. Jason laughs quietly, "Busy in your head, huh?"

"Yeah," I mutter not looking at him. I hope he didn't hear our conversation earlier.

"Thalia doesn't really hate me does she?" There goes that hope, of course he heard us. Everyone probably heard us.

"She doesn't hate you Jason, she loves you but it's hard for her and I don't think you realise that. I think you're a bit caught up in your head to notice how much she really does care about you and how much she does for you. She still thinks you're angry at her. Thalia loves all of you but you all forget she's only fourteen, we both are." I explain tiredly.

"I know but she thinks I'm bitter. And I do notice, you're always out and the conversations you have in the dark aren't always as secret as you think. You shouldn't have to be my dad and Thalia shouldn't have to be my mom but you do and it's not right!" Jason shakes his head frustration, "I was angry at her for a while but I think I understand now, she didn't have a choice. Not really. I was always to young yo understand, Thalia always bore the brunt of the attacks. From mom, from dad and I was always to caught up in being angry at her to notice she was protecting me."

"I know Jason but Thalia isn't really good with that kind of that thing. It's easier to be distant than to get hurt." We sit in slience for quite some time until Leo comes running out of the store room.

"Hazel's coughing up pink stuff!" He shouts as he runs towards us, "She can't breathe properly, Percy!"

Thalia POV

"You guys misses me?" I ask tentatively. I'm not a tentative person, not timid or shy but it seems impossible.

"If course we did, what did you think we forgot about you?" Annabeth is crying now, sobbing really.

I stay silent and she gasps, "You didn't did you, you thought we forgot about you."

I can't look at her because I did think they forgot about me. I didn't think I mattered to them enough for them to remember me after I was gone forever or at least it was supposed to be forever bit nothing seems to be going as planned at the moment.

"Oh, Thalia. Why? Why would you think that?" Annabeth sounds heartbroken, "No one forgot you or Jason, missed you like hell. We wanted you back, we wanted to laugh with you again."

I'm about to answer when I hear Leo shout, "Hazel's coughing up pink stuff! She can't breathe properly, Percy!"


	12. Social Services

**Again** **this is very short though** **not** **as** **short as the last one. It's** **not my best writing** **and it doesn't** **really accomplish much but** **it's a chapter.**

 **So I updated on wattpad about a month ago but then my internet went down and I had projects and orals and stuff so, yeah. I should just stop apologizing and make an updating schedule, shouldn't I? Yeah, probably.**

Thalia POV

I jump up and run to the door, Percy is sprinting towards the store room and I follow him, Annabeth is right behind me.

"Hazel, Hazel can you hear me?" Percy asked kneeling next to the small girl.

She nods but is then overcome with a huge fit of coughing. She is indeed coughing up pink stuff and gasping for breathe.

"Luke," Percy says, "We have to take her to Luke and Reyna. They have a hospital, maybe they can help. Maybe they know what this is, otherwise we have to-" he breaks off but I know what he means. The unspoken word between us.

"What's going on?" Nico asks sleepily, "Why is everyone on here?"

"Nico," I say gently, "Hazel's sick and we have to take her to Luke. We'll be back soon, I promise. Why don't you go back to bed?"

Nico shook his head, "No, I'm coming with you. She's my sister."

"Why aren't you taking her to the hospital?" Annabeth asks, "She obviously needs doctors not teenagers."

"We can't." I say, "God don't you think I want to? I want to take her to a hospital and I want her to have the best treatment possible bit what do you think they'll do? They'll put her in the foster system and the rest of us too. I can't do that to them, I can't. The hospital is last resort, it's always last resort."

"Isn't her life worth more than your pride, Thalia Grace? Isn't what she needs more important than what you want?" Annabeth demands.

I round on her, "Do you know what's it's like in foster care, Annabeth Chase? Do you know haw much they despise most of us? How many of them don't care about anything more than looking good. We're like dolls to them, we aren't worth anything to them. Sure, they are the good ones who actually want to help you but that never lasts long. The social workers are moving you around again or your nightmares and your attitude get to much for them and they snap. You have no idea what you're talking about, thus has nothing to do with my pride or independence. This is about them, all of them."

Percy scoops Hazel up into his arms, whispering quietly to her. She treads her arms around his neck and he starts towards the door. He brushes past Annabeth roughly and without so much as a goodbye. I know he's had a few of his own experiences with social services.

"Don't talk about things you don't understand, Annabeth." Leo whispers, not looking at her. "It'll get you into trouble and that's not worth it. You'll make many enemies that way."

"Jason you're in charge. Come on Nico, let's go." I shove past her and take Nico's hand. We catch up with Percy on the street. He's frowning and looking down at Hazel with a worried expression, "I don't understand what's wrong with her, she's usually fine. Hardly ever gets sick, what if it's really bad?"

Annabeth POV

I don't understand why they can't just take her to the hospital. Yes, social services would intervene but surely that's a small price to pay for her life?

Thalia brushes roughly past me, following Percy. She's right, I don't know anything about the foster system and what it's like but it can't be that bad. Why would they let children live like that?

"Come on guys," Jason says, "let's get back to bed. Hazel won't get better simply because we wish for it and worrying about her won't help either."

"Jason," Leo mutters, "You suck at pep talks."

"Whatever. Bed, now." Jason pushes Leo out the room and the rest of us follow.


	13. Pulmonary Edema

Well, hi. I've come up with an updating schedule. Every Thursday or Friday I will update, hopefully. For those of you who don't know, I've already updated today so you might want to go back and look at the last chapter. I'm looking for a beta reader if anybody wants to do that you can tell me in the reviews or PM me. Thank you.

Read on and please follow/favourite and review.

Calypso POV

I watch as the blond one, Jason sits by the fire. He's staring at the fire but it's obvious he's not seeing the flames. Thirteen, he's thirteen and the other boy, Leo, is twelve. They've got their whole lives ahead of them but here they sitting in an abandoned warehouse building with no glass in the windows and damp everywhere. It's not fair that we should have everything and them nothing when the only thing setting us apart is where we were born, it's pure chance.

Everyone thinks this is Annabeth's crusade of course and for the most part it is but she doesn't know how to act on her feelings or know anything about what it's actually like out here.

"Are you from that big tall tower?" I hear Leo ask Piper. Apparently sensing some disaster, everyone turns to look at them.

Piper sneers, "No, you idiot. I live in a mansion with a huge grounds and, like, a million servants. God, I thought we were the same age but you're far too stupid to be the same age as me, what are you ten?"

"No, actually I'm twelve and I think the flats are nicer than being here. A lot of them are actually fancy." Leo counters, barely blinking under Pipers death glare.

"Yeah, well, you would think that wouldn't you considering you live here." Piper smirks cruelly. Suddenly Jason jumps up and drags here out of the room into the main one, ignoring her screaming protests.

Frank yawns and returns to his position on the couch with Grover and pulls the blanket over himself. Grover is still asleep and snoring slightly.

"Come one, Annabeth, Will you should go to sleep." I say returning to my own position on a mattress that's about as thick as two yoga mats on top of one another. Annabeth and Will go and lie on the mattress without protest but Leo goes to sit by the fire. I fall asleep watching him as he drew on with a stich from the fire,

Percy POV

"Come on, Haze, we're almost there. It'll be okay, just stay awake." I whisper to Hazel as we run. Thalia had to pick Nico up because he was slowing us down. Hazel nods sleepily up at me.

We finally reach Luke's warehouse. It's lit up as though it's a working factory, and the guard at the door sees us coming and runs out to meet us.

"Are you okay, what's going on?" he asks and I see it's Chris.

"It's Hazel," Thalia gasps, "She's sick and coughing up pink stuff."

Chris immediately lets us in without even consulting Luke when he sees the state Hazel's in. We run towards the medical wing where Zoe immediately takes her from me and rushes her to Apollo, the only adult here and luckily someone with medical training.

Luke arrives looking very tired with Reyna behind him. He immediately takes Thalia into his arms and I'm glad to see they're working it out but I can't take my eyes off where Hazel disappeared. Reyna approaches me silently, startling me when she puts a hand on my shoulder, "She'll be okay for now, Apollo will find out what's wrong with her."

"I know," I nod, "It's not exactly that I'm worried about right now, what if it's something really bad? We have no choice but to take her to the hospital and then it's social services and foster care for all of us. Now don't get me wrong, social workers aren't bad people and neither are some of the foster parents but them there are the ones who do this for show or their out sadistic pleasure."

"More than likely it'll be nothing," Reyna says though we both know that's not true. More than likely it's something bad and we'll have no choice but to take her to the hospital. The pink stuff is probably phlegm mixed with blood and God only knows what that means.

I go over to where Thalia has seated herself and plop myself down next to her. She and Luke are talking quietly but when I sit down they stop.

"Hey, Perce. Good to see you again." He says.

"If only it was by choice," I say, closing my eyes and leaning back against the wall. All the hours of lost sleep are catching up with me and I soon fall asleep.

888

I'm awoken my Thalia shaking me about an hour later, Apollo is there and Hazel is asleep in his arms. I sit up immediately and ask, "Is she okay? Is she going to be okay?"

Apollo sighs, "She's got a Pulmonary Edema causing her to cough up blood mixed with phlegm. I can't treat it, unfortunately, so you've got to take her to the hospital. I also don't know what caused it, you can give all this information to the doctors there."

"O-okay, we'll do that then." I stand up feeling shaky and try to take her from his arms but he steps back.

"I can drive you there but infortunatly, since I'm a fugitive, I can't act as your legal guardian to keep you guys out of foster care." Apollo says sadly, already heading towards the door.

I know what we have to do, fight to stay together but we have to tell them about Jason and Leo. We can't leave them by themselves and we can't send them here. We'll get out of foster care as soon as possible, as soon as Hazel's better. Of course, that could take months or even years but we could do it. I look over at Thalia and see the determination in her eyes. She's reached the same conclusion I have. Nico, who I hadn't realised was gone comes round the corner with Hestia. His eyes are red so it's obvious he's been crying but he seems okay now, chatting away.

As soon as he sees us he comes pelting down the corridor and launches himself into my arms. He's trying not to look at Hazel and he buries his head in my shoulder.


	14. Foster Care and Social Workers

**I know I said I'd update on Thursdays but my internet ran out so I couldn't. On the bright side I have written three chapters ahead so I should update regularly.**

Percy POV

Apollo leads us to a big red van like thing and hands Hazel over to Thalia. We climb in the back and Nico pulls Hazel's head into his lap and pushes her hair out of her face. The drive to the hospital is spent in silence and it feels like it takes hours rather than minutes. When we finally arrive Apollo gives us all a sad smile before driving away and leaving us to face the huge building one our own.

Thalia scoops Nico up and I shift Hazels head onto my shoulder, we stand like that side by side for a few minutes before Thalia finally gets up the courage to approach the doors and I follow her. As soon as we get inside I take a seat while Thalia goes to explain our situation to the ER nurse. I'm only there for a minute before someone is wheeling a gurney towards us and I'm having Hazel taken out of my arms and then someone is leading me and Nico away. They take us to a conference room and they tell us to wait for a social worker.

As soon as they leave I turn to Nico, "Don't tell them your surname Nico or they'll take you back to your parents."

Nico nods and climbs onto my lap. We'd done this before, of course or at least I had. I'd been taken back to Gabe and my mother, they left again though this time it was a little more violent. After that if I was ever caught it was Percy, just Percy. Few people know my surname now, it's Jackson.

Finally the door opens and a man walks in, he's pretty old and in a wheelchair so I suppose I should say wheeled not walked. "Hello, I'm Mr. Bruner but you can call me Chiron," he says, taking a seat across from us.

I don't respond, just stare at him while Nico buries his face in my shoulder. Apparently Chiron is used to this because he just continues, "I'm your social worker. Apparently you're homeless, is that true?"

"Where is she? Where's Hazel?" Nico asks, lifting his head to look at Chiron.

"She's being taken care of," he says kindly then turns back to me, "How many more of you are there? And where?" he sighs when I just look at him, "We're not trying to hurt you, we're trying to help you. I know you've probably been through this a thousand times but I'm begging you to trust me."

"There are two, they're in the sixth abandoned warehouse on Carmen." I say, they'll find the rich brats and say we kidnapped them. The rich brats will say we did and then I'll be blamed and sent away, that's how this thing works.

"Carmen?" Chiron asks, obviously confused by the street slang.

I sigh, "Sixth Street."

"All right," he nods, making a note in his little black book. "Now, what's your name?"

"Percy," I answer, "Where's Thalia?"

"Do you have a surname, Percy?" he asks and I shake my head, asking again, "Where's Thalia?"

"Your friend is in the room next door with another social worker, we thought it would be best if the person who dealt with her was female." Chiron explains.

I shake my head at him, "No, you thought it was better if you kept us separated in case we tried anything. I know how this whole thing works."

Chiron sighs again, "We're trying to help you. Social services isn't the enemy."

"I know that, you're just not very good at weeding out the good foster parents from the bad. You're stuck in a system but I just want to stay out if it." I say, pulling Nico closer to me. He's crying, maybe because of Hazel or maybe because of this how blasted situation or maybe just because he's had enough.

Chiron sighs yet again and says, "You and the little boy will be taken to a foster home not far from here and we'll keep you posted on what happens to the little girl, Hazel you called her. Your friend Thalia will also be told what happens to Hazel but we'll be sending her to an all-girls home somewhere else. You can see her sometimes."

"I want to see Hazel!" Nico shouts, "I want to see my sister, she's only nine. She'll be scared, I need to go to her." He sobs, pounding his fists against my back.

They don't let us see her though and all I can do is hold him while he screams. No one bothers to try and comfort him. They just put us in a car with Chiron, giving us pitying looks and whispering to each other.

Piper POV

No one follows us as the blond dude drags me out the room, he's fuming and he's starting to hurt my arm. He pushes me away from him as soon as we're in his desired room. It's huge with floor to ceiling windows making up one wall, though they don't have any glass and most are covered in plastic.

I stumble as he shoves me backwards, "Ow, what do you think you're doing?" I shout.

He glares at me, "You think you're so great don't you? With your big fancy mansion and a million servants but you are a petty stuck-up _bitch._ You have no idea what it is to care about another person more than yourself. You think you are all there is and that you have the right to force your rule over us just because of circumstance. Do you think this was a choice we all made? Do you think we want to be homeless and hungry?" he shoves me again.

"Well of course you do otherwise you'd be living in a mansion wouldn't you?" I laugh but I'm feeling uncertain. What does he mean? Of course they chose this, right?

"No, you absolute idiot. Maybe I would but Percy, Nico, Hazel, _Leo_ they would be living in hell holes. Nico and Hazel were kicked out of their home because they weren't their step-mothers children. They were six and seven years old. Leo's mother died and nobody would take him in so he had nowhere to go. Percy's family abandoned him while he was at school. We want love and safety, we want what you have but you hate it. You despise us!" he shouts and he's so angry that he's flushed red.

I stare at him, all my life I've been taught that being poor was a choice. That the poor were stupid and worthless but some of them were just children who wanted more. Most of them. Not a choice, how could it not be what it my parents told me it was? What my mom told me, I correct myself. My dad always left the room when the topic came up.

"I'm sorry," I whispered and he stops. He goes dead still, staring at me in shock so I continue, "I've been taught that what you are is a choice but maybe I was wrong, maybe."

He wavers, like he's considering whether or not I'm telling the truth. Maybe he decides I am because he says, "I can show you, the truth that is. What it's really like, the good and the bad."

"What do you mean?" I ask, even though we're thirteen and somewhere deep down it is still ingrained in me to think he's a rat and stupid it feels like we're older than that. Like we could just maybe be like those couples in books, in love with one another. I'll be fourteen in a month anyway, that's old enough to be in love.

He takes my hand and leads me over to the windows, the sun is coming up now and it's beautiful. I've never been up this high before or in this sector of the city without a bodyguard. There are people on the tops of the buildings, running along them or just sitting on them. Most of the people on the streets are beggars or scavengers, a lot of them are like me as well. The rich glaring at the poor with distain.

There's a group of kids asleep two buildings away from us, older than the ones in this building. Maybe sixteen or seventeen. Kids.

"There are more of us than you think," Jason says, "We just keep away from you. On the rooftops, in the trees and under the ground. The city is not what you think it is, we even have our own sectors and domains. Right now we're in Carmen, no one owns or controls this part. It's free, though Luke and Reyna do tend to keep an eye on things around here. They control the surrounding sectors, Amber, Ruby, Lake, Swallow, Emerald and Finch. They probably control more but those are the official Titan/Jupiter sectors. The Hunters control Gemini, Ares and Silver. There are other less friendly gangs controlling most of the other sectors." He shudders.

"You have your own rules here?" I ask, staring at the parts of the city he pointed out. Strangely enough someone took the time to paint lines all over the tops of the buildings and on the ground clearly marking the sectors. "And how do you know what sector you're in, are they colour coded?"

"Yes and yes. They are coloured coded but I don't know how or why, that's Percy and Thalia's thing not mine. I just know the order they go in and who rule the ones I get to go to." He explains with a shrug. The streets is more complicated than I thought. I stare at him, with the sun turning his hair golden he looks like some sort of deity. Like a god. Impressive and fair.

I shake my head, what am I thinking? He's a street kid I can't like him. "Um, are they in charge? Percy and Thalia?" I ask.

"Yeah, Percy saved Nico and Hazel, me too for that matter. Thalia saved me and Leo, we look after each other but Percy and Thalia look after us. They find the food and the blankets, they keep us alive." He sounds sad as he says this, like he wishes it was him who did all of that.

I take his hand even though it's been drilled into me that I'll catch some sort of terrible disease if I touch one of them. "How old are they?"

"Fourteen, almost fifteen but they've been doing this since they were ten." He answers, gripping my hand really hard.

Ten, they were ten. When I was ten I was throwing tea parties for fairies and wearing little high heels not looking after a bunch of little kids on the street. Maybe Annabeth is right, maybe these kids do need our help. He turns to look at me, he's crying now. The sun making the tears glisten and his blue eyes bright and I kiss him. I kiss him because I want to break the rules my parents have enforced upon me for my entire life, because he looks like he needs it and maybe, just maybe, because I like him a little bit. Because I love him a little bit.


	15. The Samuel's

**Look at me, updating on time. It's been less than a week since I updated last. You guys are amazing, seriously. I have 45 reviews, 50 favourites and 80 follows. hank you so much for reading my story.**

 **I warn you there are some pretty heavy themes in this chatper so beware.**

Calypso POV

I start awake for no reason, Leo is still sitting by the fire. I check my watch, I've been asleep for an hour. I get up and walk over to sit down next to him. He starts, nearly dropping the stick he's holding back into the dying fire.

"Hi," I say.

"Hi," he says back, drawing something with the charred end of the stick.

I lean over to look at it, it looks like a blueprint. A really complicated one of a dragon, he's drawn a diagram for the building of a mechanical dragon. Festus he's written under it. Below that drawing is a ship with a dragon figure head, it looks like an ancient Greek trimer. Around it he's written words like Flying and Fire and under it he's called it the Argo II.

"You're really talented you know." I tell him and he looks at me in astonishment.

"These are just sketches I do when I'm bored, they're not that good." He mutters, "And anyway they're far too imaginative, we don't really have the technology to make a flying ship."

"We have made a flying ship before, you know?" I say, watching as he starts drawing another diagram.

"Yeah and it crashed during its test drive, just fell right out of the sky." He says, putting the finishing touches to his new invention. It's a table apparently called Buford.

We sit in silence after that while he draws and perfects diagram after diagram. He's not paying attention to me anymore, completely absorbed in his work. It's pretty amazing to watch how he can create designs that surpass that of some of the most impressive designs I've ever seen and those were by some of the greatest engineers of the century.

"I'm sorry about what Piper said." I say, finally breaking the silence.

"It's fine, she thinks she's superior to us. I get it, everyone thinks they're superior to us." Leo shrugs, "Jason won't hurt her, you know, though I don't understand why you didn't you after them."

I shrug, "To be honest I don't know why we didn't go after them. Maybe we knew he wouldn't hurt her or maybe we all think it's time Piper gets what's always been coming to her."

"Yeah, well she's a bitch. How are you guys friends with her anyway, if she's so horrible and all?" he asks.

"I don't know, friend choices are pretty limited and she used to be really sweet. She's not that bad a person really, she's just misguided and if we dropped Piper it would be awkward because Annabeth and Piper are best friends and our parents are best friends." I explain. Piper really isn't that bad she's just been raised to think a certain way.

"Huh, I guess they don't let many people into the elite circles." Leo says, throwing his stick back into the fire.

"You should probably sleep," I say, "Your friends not going to get better if you worry about her."

I get up and he follows me, he climbs into bed next to Annabeth and Will. He doesn't fall asleep though, he's building something under the sheets. Maybe it's a little model of his dragon or maybe it's something completely different.

888

The door bursts open and people flood in, it seems they had to take Hazel to the hospital then. They seem surprised to see us. They take us downstairs and separate us from Jason and Leo. We get taken to a police station and told that our parents have been worried and will be here to collect us soon. They also tell us that the kids won't go unpunished for kidnapping us even though we tell them they didn't. Piper keeps asking what happened to Jason but no one listens to us. Our voices are lost in a storm.

Thalia POV

I watch as they lead Percy, with Nico in his arms, to a different car. He doesn't see me sitting in a car but I can see that Nico's crying and Percy is getting pitying looks. The social worker keeps trying to talk to me, her name is Lucy, but I don't engage so she eventually gives up and asks the driver to start moving.

I'm off the live with a nice sounding couple call Mr and Mrs Samuels, they only foster teenage girls which is why that's where I'm going. I guess they think Percy isn't safe around girls or that I don't have enough female guidance. Whatever the reason it's stupid and I hate it.

"They're very nice people and I'm sure you'll get on tremendously with all the other girls. There are four of them." Lucy says and I ignore her, "One of them is called Jasmine and she's seventeen, she's the eldest. Then there's Drew and Clarisse who are sixteen and Lacy who's thirteen. When your friend Hazel is well enough she'll come stay here too even though she's only nine."

When I still don't respond she sighs, "Look, Thalia, we want to help you and I know you don't want to be split up from your friends but it's for the best. You're safe now."

"From what? From who? Percy who is the only person in the world who has ever shown me real kindness? Nico who is a ten year old boy scared for his sister's life?" I ask her quietly, "Jason who is my brother afraid? Leo who might just be dying too? Who am I safe from?!"

"Anyone who might hurt you. You're a girl who is turning into a woman, a very pretty one at that and he is a boy turning into a man. You both have desires and sometimes boys aren't every good at controlling them." She says.

I laugh coldly, "You think Percy's gonna rape me or something like that. We've been living together for the past three or four years, he's practically my brother."

"You may think that but-" she says.

I interrupt her, "I know that, Percy has helped to feed me and four other kids who he had no need to help for the past two years. Before we found him it was me and Jason, neither of us had any experience on the streets. I was ten and here comes this kid who's the same age as me but has been doing this for two years already. It's been almost four years since he found us and helped me look after my brother. We've basically raised three kids together, he's my best friend and he's never hurt me."

"I don't doubt it, but there are other dangers being with him present and they couldn't take all of you." She's lying but I don't call her out on it because there's no point.

The rest of the car ride passes in silence. When we arrive Mr and Mrs Samuels are waiting for us with one of the girls. She looks to be about thirteen so it must be Lacy, maybe she's going to be my buddy. I sink down in my seat but Lucy opens my car door and forces me out.

"This is going to me your new home, as least for the next few months." Lucy says as though I don't already know that. I raise my eyebrows at her and she continues, "Thalia, Mr and Mrs Samuels have been kind enough to give you a single room and Lacy will take you up there now. I will be back tomorrow to check on you but for now I have to talk to the adults."

I sigh and follow Lacy into the house. She won't stop talking even though I don't answer any of her questions. I feel out of place with my old ripped clothes, ragged hair and gruff street manner. This place is all light and clean. Lacy wears a white frilly dress.

"This is your room," Lacy says, "I wish I could have my own room but I have to share with Drew. She's my half-sister which is why they put us in a room together rather than putting her in with Clarisse. That and the fact that they can't stand each other." She notices that I'm just standing there awkwardly, "Well, aren't you going to go in? There's a clean set of clothes for you on the bed and the bathroom is down the hall if you want to freshen up." She grins and I mutter a thanks.

I push open the door to my room, Lacy leaves to do whatever it is she does. The room is bigger than I expected, about six by five metres painted a light green. The bed is in the corner of the room farthest from the door and it has light blue linen. There's an empty bookshelf and a desk. There's even an armchair by the window. It's like they expecting somebody to need this room. The clean clothes Lacy spoke of are a clean pair of jeans and a back long-sleeved top. There is also a clean bra and panties and a tooth brush.

I follow Lacy's instructions and go into the bathroom. I feel bad for taking the time to do all of this while Jason and Leo are feeling taken into care and Hazel might be dying but I stink and it's not like I can do anything all of that. I make sure to lock the door before I remove any items of clothing just in case. The water in the shower is warm and it's been a long time since I had a warm shower. I wash my hair and do all of that crap.

When I'm done I smell like vanilla and strawberries but I feel clean which is something. The clothes hang off me. They were obviously bought with a normal sized fourteen years old in mind not a malnourished street kid. I stare at myself in the mirror, without all the dirt my skin is pale and you can clearly see the dark circles under my eyes. My wet hair is plastered to may face, I look vulnerable and pathetic.

Someone knocks on the door, "Thalia are you okay? You've been in there a while."

"I'm fine!" I say shout grumpily back, flinging the door open. The girl on the other side looks surprised by my appearance. From what I gathered from all the things Lacy said this is Jasmine, the seventeen year old.

"Um, hi. Sorry it's just when I first came here I used to lock myself in the bathroom and do things that I don't want you to do. I don't know where you came from but I know you're not like Lacy, Drew and Clarisse whose parents died and then they came here and I'm not like them either. Sorry." She says.

Suddenly I remember all the facts Jason used to spout about how children from difficult backgrounds would have a harder time adjusting and often got depressed. "You think I'm going to cut myself." I say.

"No, yes, maybe," she sighs, "I don't know, what I do know is you're sad and angry and confused and all those things can make very bad things happen."

"I'm not going to kill myself or maim myself, at least not until my brother and all the other people I love are okay." I tell her then I shove past her and walk back to my room.

She thinks I'm going to kill myself or cut myself. I laugh darkly at that, I mean sure I've thought about it but I'm not giving up on this. I'm not giving up on Percy or Jason or Nico or Hazel or even Leo because that would mean there was no hope left and there is. There's hope, as freaking cheesy and cliché as that sounds.


	16. Piper's Idea

**This chapter isn't my finest. Sorry, it just isn't. Anyway I may not be able to update on time because exams are coming up in two weeks and I'm getting more homework than usual. Also Afrikaans is hell, sorry very random but seriously? Someone has to understand.**

Percy POV

Nico and I have to share a room with a boy called Michael. He's not a bad guy and he's hardly ever in the room anyway. There are six of us staying here in total though Nico and I are temporary guests at the moment. Yesterday we heard that Hazel was going to be okay and that they'd identified the problem though they didn't tell us what it was. A week ago we got told that Jason and Leo were staying in a foster home about ten minutes away. We haven't seen them or Thalia yet and no one's mentioned the rich kids. It's only been two weeks but they've been really long.

We're sitting in the common room playing cards when Chiron arrives. It's just is because all the other boys are at school. They can't quite figure out what to do with us since it's been almost seven years since I went to school and Nico's never been.

"Hello Percy, Nico." He says, nodding in greeting.

Nico nods back and I ask, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, first of all I'm your social worker so I have to check on you and second there were more than to people in your building. In fact there were eight and six of them had been reported missing by their parents the night before." Chiron says gravely, "Can you tell me why they were there and why you didn't tell us about them?"

"They were there because they were stupid enough to be wondering out on the streets late at night and Ethan attacked them. I stopped him and brought them back to our building because I didn't want them to be killed on the street. I didn't tell you because you didn't ask, you asked if there were any other homeless children there." I tell him and he nods.

"Your story lines up with theirs though they didn't call themselves stupid." He says, and I start in surprise, "You seem surprised Mr Jackson, were you lying?"

"No, I just didn't expect them to tell the truth." I say even though I know it's a dangerous thing to say.

"Because they think you're a dirty street creature." He says and I nod, "Well it will surprise you to know that all of them have been asking about you and your friends."

"All of them?" I ask, that can't be possible. Piper hated us and I didn't really talk to anyone else besides Annabeth.

"They're grateful you saved their lives, wouldn't you be?" Chiron says, raising an eyebrow at me.

I shrug, "Yeah, I guess." Few people have saved my life before save Luke and Thalia.

"Do you like it here?" Chiron asks, pulling out that little black book.

"Yeah, it's not so bad but I want to see Jason and Leo and Thalia." I say, pulling Nico onto my lap. I've been asking the house mother that question every day and her answer has been the same, that's not my call.

"We'll work on that. You all seem very close, how long have you lived together?" he asks, scribbling in the black book. Maybe it's our profiles or something.

"I found Nico and Hazel two years ago, Leo has lived with us for three and I found Thalia and Jason nearly four years ago now." I tell him because there's no point in no telling him. We didn't do anything illegal.

"That long? How old were you when you started living on the streets?" Chiron asks, obviously intrigued. To them we are foreign creatures, mysterious beings they don't understand.

"Eight, I'm fourteen. I'll be fifteen in two months." I answer with a sigh.

"So you lived on the street for six years give or take and your friends Thalia and Jason have been on the streets for four. Nico and Hazel, how long have they lived on the streets? Do you really want to keep them from going to school and having a loving family in a safe environment?" Chiron is challenging me. Trying to get me to admit to being selfish or maybe just trying to show me that that's what they can have.

"It's thanks to me and Thalia they have a family at all, they lived on the streets for a year before we found them! It's not me who robbed them of those things or continues to do it, it's their father and their damned stepmother okay? So don't pin this on me, I'm looking out for them. I will leave them with you if that is what they need, if that is what's right for them but at the moment it isn't and I know that!" I jump up and storm out, pulling Nico with me. Chiron's protests following me up the stairs, saying he's not accusing me of anything and that he's sorry.

I lock the door even though I doubt Chiron can get up those stairs in his wheelchair. I sit on my bed with Nico in my arms, "I'll never let them take you." I tell him.

"Not unless you had to, right? Not unless it was the best thing for Haze?" he asks and I nod pulling him closer to me. Eventually we fall asleep like that even though I'm fairly certain Michael was locked out of our room.

Annabeth POV

We got told the charges for kidnapping were dropped yesterday and that all the kids are being taken care of. I saw Thalia a few days ago. She's not happy about being away from her brother or any of them but she's healthier than she was on the streets, not as thin. They won't let us see any of the others yet but I got told what Percy had said. How he hadn't expected us to tell the truth and how he was surprised we had all been asking about them.

Piper keeps asking about Jason, she told me she kissed him. Piper Mclean, the girl who's told me that street and poor children are dirty and diseased, kissed one of what she calls the street rats. It's funny how much we have changed from one little experience, from one little day. Even Frank and Will who didn't really talk to any of them have been concerned.

"Annabeth, are you all right?" Rachel, the kitchen maid, asks.

"Yeah, sorry what were you saying?" I say, shaking my head to clear it. After the whole thing with the street kids I decided to socialize more with the servants, starting with Rachel.

"I was saying that I have to get back to work but I can stay and talk more if you want." It's slow going because they're all scared of me but Rachel brought me a present for my fifteenth birthday yesterday and she sits down when we have tea.

"No, it's fine. You get back to your work, there's a book I want to get anyway." I tell her, getting up and opening the door for her.

She leaves blushing and stammering though I don't know why. Maybe because I'd held open the door for her? I sigh and go over to my bookshelf, the alphabetically organized one. I pick up the fifth Harry Potter book and Nico's words some back to me about how they never have money for books and how they're all scavenged from bins. I drop the book with a sigh, and flop down on a bean bag.

Why does everything lead back to them? They're all I seem to think about lately, especially Thalia and Percy. When we saw her Thalia told me that she and Percy were essentially Nico, Hazel, Jason and Leo's parents'. It was why she kept asking to see them even though she'd been denied about a thousand times. I take one of my books off the floor, Playlist for the Dead. When I'm finally able to lose myself in the words someone snatches it from my hands, its Piper.

"Annabeth," she gasps, breathless. "I have an idea."

"What?" I ask, confused.

"I have an idea about how to get them all together!" she exclaims, her cheeks are flushed with excitement.

 **I sincerely apologise for the cliffhanger especially since I don't even know where it's going from here. Your ideas would be appreciated!**

 **P.S has anyone read Vampire Academy because I need someone to rant to as no one I know has read it?**


	17. Smiley Simon

**Oh, would you look at that I'm not dead. I'm so sorry for not updating for two/three months, I had writers block and many projects. Still have many projects because I'm not English or American or in the Northern Hemisphere so it's not the summer holidays and there's much school.**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter even if it is a little short. Please Review, Favourite or Follow. (Also, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child.)**

Hazel POV

It hurts, I hurt and I can barely breathe but I know I can do this. I can get better because, even though I can't really think clearly, I know I'm in hospital and I know that means everyone's in foster care. Just because I'm nine doesn't mean I don't understand what that means. No one's come to see me yet but that's probably because they haven't been allowed to. I know Nico would be here if he could.

The doctors are all very nice here and they tell me I had congestive heart failure. I'm not sure what that means but the doctors say that I'll probably be fine now though it could happen again. The nurses always look sad when they come in here, like they pity me. I don't want pity; pity is condescending not sympathetic. I hear the doctors talking they say I'm malnourished and seem to have a continual cold. That comes with living on the streets.

This room is so different from what I'm used to and it's not just the continual beeping. It's all white and blue and grey, it's warm but there's no crackling fire and it's spotlessly _clean._ We never lived in a dump but there was always dust or dirt or ash or leaves no matter how many times we swept it away or burnt it. Another difference it the noise, we were always noisy but here the noise never stops. There's always shouting, screaming and beeping, people running up and down outside my door. I miss Percy, Nico and Thalia, I miss Leo and Jason, I even miss those rich kids. No one will tell me anything no matter how many times I ask.

"Good morning, Hazel is it?" I look up and see a new doctor, or is he a nurse? I think he's a doctor though he looks awfully young.

I nod mutely and he smiles, obviously pleased he got it right, "I'm Dr Reader but you can call me Simon if you want or whatever else takes your fancy."

"Okay, Simon," I say and he smiles again.

"I'm going to be your doctor for now because Dr Atlas is sick. How are we feeling today?" he asks, pen ready to scribble notes.

I shrug, though it hurts a little bit because there's a weird tube that's supposedly draining my lungs, "I'm feeling a little better than yesterday but everything hurts."

He smiles a little sadly now, "Yes, well, I'm afraid that's not going to go away any time soon. Are you breathing okay?"

"Well, that hurts too but it's defiantly easier than yesterday," I say brightly because it is and I'm glad of it.

"That's good then, I'm going to listen to your breathing and your heart and then I'll be done, okay?" I nod and he takes out his stethoscope. It's cold on my skin but I not as cold as I had expected, Dr Atlas's stethoscope it always freezing cold.

"Okay, everything sounds like it should," Simon says after about ten minutes, and he grins now. "Maybe tomorrow we can take that tube out, how would that be?"

"Really, that's great. I want that the tube feels weird," I tell him, he's a really smiley doctor and not at all like doctor Atlas. "Smiley Simon, when can I see my brother?"

"I don't know, I'm sorry Hilarious Hazel," he says, smirking slightly when I start in surprise, "but maybe I can get him here tomorrow."

"Really, Smiley Simon?" I ask, that's what I'm going to call him from now on. It really suits him.

"Yes Hilarious Hazel, I believe that family is a necessary part of the healing process. Is there anyone else who you desperately want to see?" Simon asks, sitting down on the edge of my bed.

"Yes!" I exclaim, "I want to see Thalia and Percy. I mean I want to see Jason and Leo as well but I don't think I'm allowed to see that many people at the same time."

'We'll see, Happy Hazel," he says, his eyes twinkling.

"I thought I was Hilarious Hazel?" I say, pouting.

"You can be both, right now you're Happy Hazel and sometimes you're Hilarious Hazel," he grins.

"Okay, Sneaky Simon," I smile sweetly at him and he laughs.

"Goodbye, Hearty Hazel. I'll see you later," he ducks out the door, still chuckling at his own pun.

I roll my eyes and grin; I like Smiley Simon. He's the nicest doctor I've met so far.

/***/

"Hilarious Hazel," Someone whispers and I start awake. Standing next to my bed is Simon and next to him is-

"Nico!" I shout, and he hugs me. Behind him I see Thalia and Percy, they're both grinning manically and as soon as Nico realises me they both pull me into a big hug. "Thanks Silly Simon," I grin at him.

"No problem, Hopeful Hazel. Just don't get too happy and dislodge some tube or other because I'll have to save your life and that is not what I had planned for my morning," he says, throwing himself down in the chair next to by bed.

"How are you, Haze?" Nico asks, climbing onto my bed next to me.

"I'm great now, a little sore but much better," I answer honestly and they all grin at me, "What?"

"Nothing, Leo could learn something from you. Honesty's the best policy, don't you know," Thalia grins and sits on the edge of my bed while Percy takes a seat in the other chair.

We end up talking about what's happened since we last saw each other and the rich kids. Percy and Nico talk about all the board games they've learned to play since they can't go to school because no one knows what grade to start them in. Thalia talks about the other girls at her home, how horrible Drew is, how violent Clarisse is, how kind and concerned Jasmine is, and how sweet Lacy is. I talk about how nice the doctors are and how kind all the nurses are but how I don't like Dr Atlas very much. Percy offers too main him for me and Simon says he agrees with me that Dr Atlas is pretty cold.

When they leave I throw my arms around Simons neck, "Thank you, Sassy Simon."

"No problem, Happy Hazel."


	18. Well, we tried

**Well, I'm not dead and I really need a concrete update time that I will not ignore. How about every two weeks? That sounds good. Maybe on Thursdays? Who knows?**

 **Anyway, enjoy this weak piece of writing, if it can be called that. It's bad but it's an update.**

Annabeth POV

"Are you insane?!" Percy shouts, he runs his hands through his hair making stick up even more than usual, "You can't be serious?"

"Just hear me out," I plead.

"You are serious," Percy said, "You're actually serious."

"Percy, this could work," I try again, even though I can feel doubt worming its self in.

"No, it really couldn't. First of all, Zeus Grace is an asshole and he hates even his own children. Secondly he's never met any of us and I know for a fact that he'd be even less likely to consider looking after us if you tell him your theory that we're all related," Percy chokes out something like a laugh, "And thirdly, you don't even know where he lives. How do you suppose we find him?"

"Well, when you put it like that," I mutter, starring at my feet. I hate feeling like a stupid little girl but everything Percy has said so far has had exactly that effect.

"Right, now I'd like it if you could keep any other theories or impossible schemes you have to yourself," he turns away as if he's dismissing me. I have enough of that in my life from my father, I don't need it from some homeless boy.

I draw myself up and say, "Nevertheless I'm going to keep trying because you saved my life and it's only fair I return the favour."

"They wouldn't have killed you," Percy says immediately, "and besides, I only saved you for the Titans."

His words sting a bit but I ignore them, "I don't care why you saved me or if they were actually going to kill me, you still saved me and I'm going to repay that debt. If you won't except help in the form of an adoption plan them maybe I can help you guys escape."

"Annabeth, that's really thoughtful of you," Percy's voice is tired, "but we look after ourselves and maybe you can help but we're going to have to wait until Hazel is better anyway. Maybe this time we won't leave at all."

He sounds so defeated that I actually feel it radiating off him. I feel sorry for him, for all of them but why won't they just except help? I suppose waiting until Hazel is better is reasonable, but what if she doesn't get better? Maybe that's what he means about not leaving at all?

"Percy!" Nico calls, rushing in with a fistful of cards, "Austin taught me this really cool game, it's called Mythomagic. Hi Annabeth."

"Bye Annabeth," Percy says, turning his attention to Nico, "Thanks for your offer, I'll call if I need your help."

"Bye," Nico grins, he seems awfully happy for someone who's sister might be dying but who am I to judge?

Thalia POV

Hazel is getting better, slowly but steadily. It's good and I'm excited seeing as she'll be coming to stay here in about a week's time, but will she really be better? I keep thinking about Leo too, he's sick and obviously we can't help him ourselves. Maybe we should tell them he's sick and see if they can cure whatever it is that's wrong with him, maybe he can get better like Hazel is. I still haven't seen him or Jason.

"Thalia, are you okay?" Jasmine waves her hand in front of my face and I start, apparently I zoned out. I seem to be doing that a lot lately.

I swat her hand away and roll my eyes, "I'm fine, I was just thinking."

"Never do that," Clarisse says, "Thinking is over rated."

"Shut up," I mutter, turning away from her towards Jasmine, "Why did you interrupt me from my thoughts."

"Mrs S decided she's going to tutor you so you can start school soon, she told me to tell you that you'll start tomorrow," Jasmine says, throwing herself down in the chair next to mine. After our odd first encounter she and I have become good friends, bonded over much hatred for Drew and a love of sad, violent and animated movies.

"God, school sucks Thalia, don't do it. Also you'd be such a loser," Drew says, painting her nails.

"Don't be mean Drew," Lacy says, "You were a loser."

"Shut up, Lacy," Drew snaps.

"Why didn't she tell me herself?" I ask, tilting my head to look at Jasmine and ignoring the two of them.

Jasmine rolls her eyes at me, "She's at the shops, don't you ever listen to anything anyone says?"

"Not generally, no," I say, "I swear she said she was going to the shop later."

"Well she didn't," Jasmine mutters, rolling her eyes at me, "And you should really start listening to what other people say."

"Mm, no," I say, "It's not like I'll stay here for long anyway."

"You never know," Jasmine says, picking up a discarded book, "You might end up living here with the rest of us until you're eighteen."

I don't correct her because I'm not sure whether I will be leaving this time, I don't want to stay exactly and I miss everyone terribly but what if Hazel needs constant medical attention or Leo is actually in need of hospitalization? I don't really want to think about that so I grab Jasmine's book out of her hand and hold it above my head. She yells at me and Clarisse rolls her eyes, Lacy giggles and Drew sighs and continues painting her nails.

 **Thank you for reading and please leave a review.**


	19. School isn't as fun as I thought

**Well, I was almost on time. Enjoy this spectacular fail of writing that is basically dialog, dialog and more dialog. Luckily I figured out how to make this story work and everything should move faster now. Anyway, read on.**

Piper POV

"What did he say?" I ask as Annabeth enters.

She throws her coat on the rack and collapses onto my bed, "He say," she answers, "and I quote, Zeus Grace is an asshole who doesn't even care about his own kids."

"That's exactly what he said?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I'm a few words off but the gist is the same," Annabeth says miserably.

"Hey, it's okay. They're just a bunch of street kids, anyway," I say even though I don't believe it anymore. I can't believe they're less than me now that I've kissed one of them, now that I stayed with them.

"Don't say that," Annabeth snaps, then deflates, "it just makes me feel worse."

"Well, too bad," I say, the steal in my voice surprises me, "because this isn't about you or me, this about them and that was a very stupid plan."

"It really was," Annabeth says, sitting up, "What were we thinking?"

"I don't know, but it doesn't matter because I have a plan B," I grin, expecting Annabeth to join in but she just shakes her head.

"Percy also said that we should stop trying to help them, plus they're waiting until Hazel is better before trying anything," Annabeth explains with a sigh.

"Well, I don't care, we're helping them. Hazel might not get better and if they get adopted then the only one who will have contact with her will be Nico." I am not letting the first boy I have ever loved get away that easily, sure I'm only almost fourteen and I'm probably going to date a million other guys before I settle down but he's not going anywhere.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Annabeth asks, "Smuggle them out at a party?"

"No, don't be ridiculous," I say, "Of course we're not going to throw them back out on to the streets."

"Then what are we going to do?" she asks.

I grin, "We're going to use the influence our parents are always telling us we have and we are going to talk to Social Services."

"That's it, no silly fan fair or adoption plans or smuggling?" Annabeth raises her eyebrows.

"Nope," I say.

"Just rich people influence?"

"Yup."

Jason POV

"You're going to school," Ms Lupa says, "Both of you. We've assessed you and you know enough to go into fifth grade."

"But I'm thirteen almost fourteen, I'm supposed to be in eighth grade. That's three years behind, Leo's only one," I protest, even though I'm surprise I'm even in fifth grade considering I was only in second grade when we left.

"Well, your level is closer to fourth grade so be happy you're not four years behind. Now go get dressed, both of you. You start in half an hour," she clapped her hands and we both scrambled to their feet.

"We're going to school," I grin while pulling on a shirt.

"Why are you excited about this?" Leo asks, "I'd much rather stay at home and watch TV and laze around and do nothing that requires maths."

"But we get to learn," I say, "And be around kids our age."

"They're three years younger than you, Jason," Leo says, beating Jason to the bathroom.

"Okay, point," I sigh, "but still, it's brilliant. I haven't been to school for five years."

"Yeah, I haven't been for three," Leo says, finally done in the bathroom. How long does it take him to brush his teeth?

"Hurry up!" Ms Lupa calls, "Or you'll be late!"

"We're coming." I call back, "Come on, Leo, it'll be fun!"

"Yeah," he mutters, "Fun."

Okay, so school wasn't as much fun as I thought it would be. The kids hate me because I'm older than them and the teachers find it frustrating that I know so little. Leo seems even more miserable than I am, though he won't tell me why. I have one nice teacher, though, his name is Mr Blofis. He doesn't expect me to know more than anyone else and he doesn't mind when I ask questions that may seem stupid.

Sadly he's my English teacher, the subject I wasn't good at even when I hadn't missed years of school. The words jump around on the page and it's so frustrating. Yeah, I can't really read at all.

"Jason!" Leo shouts, "Thalia and Percy are on the phone for us!"

"What?" I shout back, racing down the stairs.

"Yeah, they're finally letting us talk to them," Leo said, "I'm putting it on speaker phone."

"Hi, Thalia. Hey, Percy," I say and their voices explode out of the phone.

"Jason!" Percy yells, "Leo!"

"Jay! Leo!" Thalia shouts at the same time.

They both start laughing, I roll my eyes and Leo grins.

"Hi, Percy. Hello Thalia," Leo says, still grinning.

"Hey!" a little voice protests, "I'm here too."

"Hey Nico," I say.

"How are you guys?" Thalia asks, "Is your home nice? Are they being nice to you?"

"Yeah, it's nice enough and we're fine," I answer, trying to suppress a grin at how motherly Thalia is being.

"We went to school today and Jason's in my class," Leo tells them.

"Yeah? What grade are they starting you guys in?" Percy asks.

"Fifth grade," I say, twisting my hands into knots.

"That's great, Jay!" Thalia exclaims, and I can hear her smile through the phone.

"No it's not, I'm three years behind and everyone thinks I'm stupid," I mutter.

"Yes, it is Jase," Percy says, "You left in third grade and the only education you've had since then is me and Thalia reading you books and Luke talking to you about stuff. What grade do you think I'll be in? Or Thalia? Truthfully, we'll probably be in the same grade as you guys."

"Yeah, and as for the kids who think you're stupid they're the stupid ones," Thalia snarls, "I'll beat them up for you."

Percy laughs, "Violence is never the answer, Thalia. What are you teaching the children?"

"The way of the world," Thalia jokes.

"Never listen to your mother," Percy says in mock seriousness, "She needs a few lessons in human conduct."

"I want to go to school," Nico says suddenly, "I don't remember much about school, but it sounds fun."

"Yeah? It's not as cool as it seems," Leo mutters.

"Leo, don't discourage him," Thalia scolds, though we all know she hates school and school work. "Nico, school is fun. Until fourth grade."

"Who's discouraging him now, huh, Thalia?" Percy says, laughing.

Thalia scoffs, "He's not in fourth grade, yet. School with be fun for a few years before it's ruined by the future."

"Sure, whatever Thals," Percy says. I can practically hear him rolling his eyes. There is some murmuring on the other side of the phone and then Percy says, "Sorry guys, we have to go but we'll call you again as soon as we can."

"Bye, Leo, Jay," Thalia says, "Love you guys."

"Love you," Nico says.

"Love you too, Nicks," Leo says, "And you to Thalia."

I hum in agreement. Percy gasps dramatically, "After all I've done for you?"

"Love you Percy," Leo grins and I laugh.

"Bye," Thalia says

"Love you guys, hopefully we can see you soon. Bye," Percy says, love clear in his voice. In both of their voices.

I grin at Leo and we both laugh. Speaking to Percy and Thalia makes everything feel okay again even though Hazel's in hospital, we're in foster care and Leo might well be dying. For the first time I'm happy because they'll get us out and they'll keep us safe. They love us and so everything is okay again.


	20. The Blofis's

Leo POV

School sucks, more than being homeless. Well, okay, almost as much as being homeless. At least then I had friends. Jason still needs extra tutoring, despite being three years behind. This is the reason I am sitting at Mr Blofis's kitchen table. Percy and Thalia are being all weird about us being alone so they insisted I ask to go with Jason. Not that I really mind, Mr Blofis is actually really nice. His wife even fed us chocolate chip cookies.

Jason and Mr Blofis are in his study, doing extra something or other. Jason is so excited for this twice awake extra school thing. I don't know why anyone would want to do extra school.

"Leo, why don't you go into the living room and I'll join you in a minute? Maybe we can watch a movie?" Mrs Blofis says kindly.

"Oh, no it's fine. I can help you if you want," I shake my head, not wanting to seem ungrateful.

"No, you go and sit in there. I'm fine here," she smiles at me.

I rise reluctantly, making my way into their little living room. It's quite a homely place, pictures all over the wall, friendly throws lying over chairs, books piled everywhere, and shoes lying around randomly. Most of the pictures are of Mr and Mrs Blofis, but, on a cabinet, there's something vaguely resembling a shrine. There were four photos, all of them featuring a little black haired, green eyes boy. He can't be older than eight in the most recent and only a baby in the oldest. There are notebooks and little ornaments scattered around the pictures, even a deflated soccer ball.

I pick up the little fire truck, it reminds me of a story Percy told us once about his early years. Something about making a car racing track around his bedroom, drawing lines in sharpie all over the walls and carpet then racing his toys cars all around it. He'd said he'd gotten into such trouble but his mom had let him leave it there. It was one of those bedtime stories that had been told over and over again until it was worn out and even after that.

"Leo, do you want some juice!" Mrs Blofis calls, poking her head around the door.

I jump back from the shrine, dropping the fire truck, "Uh, yes please, Mrs Blofis."

"Just Sally, please," she makes her way towards me, "I see you've found our little shrine."

"Sorry, I didn't mean to be nosy," I say, sheepishly. Putting the truck pack.

"It's fine, you must be curious as to who that is?" she smiles gently at me.

"A little," I bite my lip and stare at the floor.

"That's my son, he's, uh, not with us anymore," Mrs Blofis, Sally, looks at the photo's sadly.

"I'm sorry," I say, and I mean it. No one should have to lose people they love.

"It's okay, it was a very long time ago. Six years and still I miss him. Anyway, it's nothing you need to worry about, Leo. Juice or no juice?" she asks.

"Can I please some juice?" I smile up at her.

She's not that all, but she's quite a bit taller than me. Most people are, stunted growth caused by malnourishment. Not that anything as silly as malnourishment stopped Percy from shooting up to about 6 ft. and Nico is a lanky little ten-year-old.

"Of course, why don't you pick a movie? We still have two hours to kill before my husband is finished with your brother," Sally gestured to a stack of movies balancing precariously on the edge of the coffee table.

"Okay, thank you, and he's not my brother," I shrug, like 'what can you do', "I mean he's practically my brother but, so far as I know, we share no blood. I picked him, correction I picked his sister and he was part of the package. He should be thanking me for putting up with him in all my awesomeness."

"Right, of course," she laughed, ruffling my hair, "Just pick a movie."

"Got it, doing that," I nod.

She laughs again and leaves the room shaking her head. I look through the movies; most are adult but there are three old animated ones. Finding Nemo, Mulan, and Frozen. I've never watched any of them before, but I haven't watched many movies so that means nothing. I pick Finding Nemo, because the other two sound a. girly, and b. really sad.

Sally re-enters carrying a tray with two glasses of juice and more cookies. A smile lights up her face when she sees the movie in my hand. She takes it from me and inserts in into the DVD player. It's one of the older ones, no holographic image or even 3D. Just normal 2D, which suits me just fine.

The movie ends up being about a fish whose son goes missing and everything he does trying to get him back. I burst into tears before we reach the end, which feels weak but I can't help it. How can a fish care that much about his child but none of our parents even bothered to put up a poster?

Sally hugs me tight, not asking any questions about how a movie about a damn fish made me cry so much. Maybe she understands, maybe she doesn't need to. Maybe all she needs to know is that I'm upset, like a mum would. This just makes me cry harder.

"Hey, shh," she rubbing soothing circles on my back, "It's okay, shh, it's fine. You're okay, you're safe. Everything's okay, you're okay."

"Sorry," I whisper through my tears.

She just hugs me tighter, "Don't be sorry, you don't need to be sorry. Nobody needs to be sorry for crying. Shh, it's okay. It's okay, everything will be okay."

"Leo?" a small voice asks, "Leo, are you okay?"

Jason makes his way into the room and kneels beside us. Sally releases me slightly and turns to face Jason.

"He's fine, honey, he just got a little upset over the movie we were watching. I think it hit home a little bit too much," she smiles at him, pulling him into the hug too. "You two are amazing and I want you to know both me and my husband are going to help you the best we can."

I stare at her, wiping the tears roughly from my cheeks. Then I hug her back just as tightly as she hugged us, "Thank you, Ms Sally."

"Yeah, thank you," Jason echoes, looking shell-shocked.

She hugs us some more then stands, "It's getting late, why don't we eat something and then we can take you home?"

"Okay," I answer, "It's got to be better than the foster home slush."

"That's true," Jason says, recovering slightly, "And your food so far has been amazing, Mrs Blofis, Sally."

"Why thank you, Jason, I'm glad you think so," she smiles at us and we beam back.

They will help us and that's something no one else seems to be doing. Maybe they can help Hazel, Nico, Percy and Thalia too. Maybe they can help all of us. Maybe, just maybe they can take us all in. Maybe.

Jason POV

They will help us, that what she said. I can't believe it's the truth. Thy are such nice people, but why would they help us more than they already are? Surely there's another reason, not just that they're good people.

Despite that they cook us a really nice supper. Potatoes and steak and uncooked carrots. We'd eat anything at this point but I appreciate the effort and so does Leo. I can see it in the way he eats the food, slowly like he's savouring every bite. Usually we just shove down our food, a habit from a time when people who grab the first meal you'd had in a week right out of your hands after just one bite. It's amazing how nice this simple meal is, and how much I like it.

I smile at Mrs Blofis, Sally, and she returns it warmly. She gestures to the food as if to say 'have some more' and so I do. This makes her smile more. She seems like a good person, a great person actually. Maybe we can trust her, just maybe we can trust them. Leo does and that has to count for something. Maybe they can help us. Maybe they will.


	21. Sally Jackson and Her Son

Hi, nice to see you again. I have no excuses, absolutely none. Okay, I have two. I started a new school and my internet broke. Neither are good. I'm so sorry.

On another note, I'm looking for a Beta reader. If anyone is interested please PM me.

That is all.

P.S this is just a slightly edited version of this chapter because I had to fix things to make the next Chapter work.

Leo POV

There is a room in the Blofis house that no one ever goes into. There is a room with a shiny handle. There is a room with a clean white door, free of marks. There is a room with dust coated furniture. There is a room painted blue. There is a room with a bookshelf full of toys. There is a room with an empty fish tank. There is a room that looks like it's waiting for someone who's never coming home.

In that room, there are pictures of a small black haired boy, his green eyes sparkling with happiness. One of these I have seen, worn and faded by time, over and over again in the pocket of the boy I have come to think of as my protector. A photograph he used to show us when we got too sad even though it made him sad. The photo is barely recognisable anymore, but I can see that they are the same.

It's so obvious now that I know. I feel so stupid. How many people do I know with black hair and green eyes? Exactly one, one person who I've spent years with. How could I not see that? How could I not have recognised him?

He was not supposed to be the same person. It was not meant to be like that because the Percy I know does not have a wonderful kind mother and father. The Percy I know does not know a world of homemade cookies and homecooked meals. The Percy I know was abandoned and beaten down. The Percy I know is sad and broken. The Percy I know ran away from monsters.

I scramble to pull the newly acquired phone out of the new jeans I was given by Sally. My breath is coming in short quick gasps because Sally is not supposed to be the person who hurt my brother. She's not supposed to be the one who made him so sad. She's not supposed to be.

Thalia picks up on the second ring, her voice cheery but tired.

"Hi, Leo," she answers, then she hears my rapid breathing, "Leo, are you okay?"

"It's her, Thals. Sally is Percy's mother, Mrs Blofis. She's no good, she's not like she was supposed to be," I choke out, tears now threatening to fall.

Thalia sighs, "Okay, Leo. I know it seems like that but remember that old photograph? Percy loves that thing. I know we don't exactly talk to you guys about these things but Percy loves his mom. He really does and he thinks she's amazing. Yeah, maybe she hurt him but from what he's told me it wasn't her fault."

"Really?" I ask, because it can't be true. None of our parents cared, they couldn't have.

"Yes, Leo it's not a happy story but it is true or at least Percy thinks so and I trust him," Thalia sighs, and I can picture her rubbing her face tiredly, "And I know you do too, he saved you and he saved Nico and Hazel. Do you really think he learnt to be good through shear will power?"

"No," I whisper, "Did she teach him?"

"Yes, of course she did. Think of everything they've done for you and Jason," Thalia says, "Percy continues to try to do the same thing for you. Look, I think you should tell her you know or Percy or let me tell-"

"Leo, what are you doing in here?" Sally asks softly from the door, and I whirl around almost dropping the phone.

"I-I got curious, a-and-" I stammer, "How could it be you?"

"Okay, Leo, that's not what I meant when I said tell her," Thalia mutters through the phone dangling by my side.

"What do you mean, Leo?" Sally asks, "What does he mean Thalia?"

"You're Percy's mom!" I explode, "You're her, it's you!"

Before she can respond Thalia starts talking rapid fire, "Percy is one of us, he saved most of us actually. Leo's just a bit in shock is all, but Percy loves you a lot. He says it's not your fault, that you couldn't have done anything. Leo didn't know any of that, Percy isn't really a sharey person. Not when it comes to the kids, and-"

"You know where my son is?" Sally puts an end to Thalia's rambling, "Is he okay?"

"Percy's fine, Ms Jackson," Jason answers from behind her, "Or he's mostly fine, he's stuck in care like the rest of us and living on the streets isn't pleasant."

"He's alive, my son is alive," Sally looks like someone has just given her the greatest gift of all time, "Paul, Percy's not dead. Where is he? Do you know where he is?"

"With all due respect Ms Jackson, Percy is not really in the mood to talk to you right now," Thalia sounds apologetic, her voice which has been relatively cheerful up until this point now sounds tired and worried, "I forgot, Leo you need to go to the nearest hospital."

"What, why?" I ask, confused.

"Nothing too big, but we don't want another scare. Nico was rushed to hospital after he got knocked out by fainting on his way down the stairs. He's fine now, just your typical lack of physical health and now he gets to stay with Hazel but Percy mentioned your symptoms to one of the nurses and we don't want to just leave it be anymore," Thalia doesn't sound like a teenager anymore, she sounds like a parent with the weight of the world on her shoulders.

"What?" Sally and Paul look confused, probably because this is the first they've heard of it.

Jason nods though, "We probably should have gone ages ago."

I know they're right, of course they are. Percy and Thalia are almost always right when it comes to such things and Jason usually has pretty sound judgement when he's thinking clearly. Besides I'd been wondering myself, it probably wasn't a good idea to just leave it be like we'd done for years. We had the option now, it'd probably be best if we use it.

"Okay," I say.

Thalia sighs with relief, "Not that I was asking but that's good. Ms Jackson, Mr Blofis I'd really appreciate it if you would take my brothers to the hospital or however this thing works."

I feel the nausea come over me suddenly, as it always did and as always at the worst possible time. I hold my hand over my mouth and bolt into the bathroom. Behind me I hear Thalia and Jason swear in unison, used to this by now. Hell, they were probably expecting it. It's been a while, so it was due to happen.

"ER then," I think I hear Mr Blofis say.

Sally kneels behind me, rubbing my back and whispering comfortingly as I retch into the toilet. It's very kind of her considering the situation. She's just found out that not only is her son not dead like she thought but he's in contact with the two homeless boys you've taken under your wing, then she finds out that one of them is sick, and then he starts throwing up in her toilet. It's a lot to take in even in the best of circumstances.

Thalia is talking to Mr Blofis on the phone somewhere in the background, and Jason is sitting beside Sally. I remember when this used to happen back on the streets, only I was throwing up in a bucket and Percy would sit by my side until it was over while Thalia made the bed and kept the others away. It's much easier to throw up into a toilet than a bucket and probably easier to clean too. It's weird to not have Percy by my side but Sally Jackson seems to have the same comforting essence that Percy does. It's probably where he gets it from. He probably gets a lot from her, truth be told.

After I had disgorged everything in my body Sally helped me up off the floor and into Mr Blofis's car. I suppose they were taking me to the hospital but I was really tired and couldn't focus on what anyone was saying. Someone hands me my phone and Thalia is whispering reassuring nothings in my ear. I fall asleep to the sound of the car and Thalia's voice.


	22. Hospitals and Mothers

**This Chapter was Beta read by mimi123meg on Wattpad. She goes by the same name on Ao3 so check her out. HUGE thanks to her. She doesn't have a account on here.**

Thalia POV

The only thing I can really think is that we should have _known_. Honestly, Leo's attacks have always had a schedule. We should have been expecting it, there are of course many things we should know are coming that we don't because we're too busy waiting for other things happen. We're expecting Hazel to get better, so we forget to foresee Leo getting sick. That's how the human brain works, everything has to get better and if you don't think about it getting worse then maybe it won't.

I need to call Percy, he's better than me under pressure. Better at looking after the kid's emotions too. I can't call him though, because I'm still on the phone to Sally Jackson, Percy's mother, and she's not freaking out but I have a feeling if I stop telling her what to do she might. She doesn't know that Percy is way better at that than me. I doubt she'd ready to talk to him anyway. Maybe later, but she'd not ready to face him.

My foster parents are panicking, Lacy called them when I started talking about taking someone to hospital. Apparently, that's weird.

"Is my son okay?" Sally asks suddenly.

"Percy? So far as I know he's fine. I haven't talked to him since yesterday, but even he can't mess up too badly in that amount of time," I really need to tell him what's happened soon, though, or he might just kill me.

Sally sighs, "Is he really okay, though? I mean, honestly?"

"The streets aren't fun Sally, but Percy's strong. He's been in this game for a long time, none of us would be alive if it wasn't for your son. He's a good person, thanks to you. He loves you very much," I say, running a hand through my hair absentmindedly.

Sally sighs, "He shouldn't, I accepted that he was dead. I didn't look for him."

"Most people don't. He thinks you're dead but he's always said if you weren't that he hoped you'd let go. Accepted that you weren't getting him back, believed he was dead because if you did get him back he wouldn't be an innocent kid anymore." I'm not sure I'm helping but it's true. Percy didn't want his mother to suffer, because even if he came back he wasn't coming back the same.

She's silent for a while then she says, "We're here, you should phone him and tell him what's happening."

"Yeah, are you going to be okay with Leo?" I ask, nervous to leave her alone even though I'm not actually there.

"Yes, I've looked after children before Thalia. Don't worry, I'll keep your baby safe," Sally Jackson has a smile in her voice as she answers and I have to hand it to her, she's perceptive.

"Okay, I'm gonna call Percy," I reply, I'm still nervous but she'd right. She did raise Percy for the first eight years of his life.

I hang up on her and the moment I do I remember I am in the Samuels sitting room and everyone is panicking. I tell them I'm going to my room to call Percy and leave before they can say anything. I need to call Percy, but I'm not sure how much to tell him. He needs to know about Leo of course, I'm just not sure I should tell him about Sally.

I sigh and decide to get it over with, Percy doesn't like being caught unaware. He's still in the hospital with Nico and Hazel, and I only got back an hour ago so this day is just one disaster after the other. He picks up on the first ring of course, he's Percy.

"Hi, Thals. What's going on?" he sounds tired but cheerful, which is good.

"Leo had an attack," I say, no point in pleasantries.

"Is he okay?" he asks immediately, worry coating his words.

"I don't know, the Blofis' have taken him to the hospital. You should see if you can find them," I rub my eyes, "I'll find a way to come to you guys."

"Will your foster parents bring you?" he asks, "And do we trust the Blofis' with Leo?"

"I don't know. Also, Jason is with them and, well-" I hesitate, he needs to know but I don't really want to tell him.

"What?" he prods, confused.

"Well, you trust Sally Jackson, right?" I wince the moment the words leave my mouth, wow Thalia, sensitive reveal.

He's silent for a few moments, "I do, I'll see you when you get here. Hurry please."

"Okay," I grin then, because that went better than I thought, "I'll see you soon Kelp Head."

"Oh, shut up Pinecone Face," he snaps, but I can hear the smirk in his voice.

We haven't used the nicknames in a long time, but they're still comforting. They're from stupid things that happened a long time ago, the time I fell asleep under a pine tree and woke up with a pinecone stuck to my face. I hadn't noticed it until I got back and Percy pulled it off my face, shaking with laughter. His comes from when he fell into a bin and came out covered in seaweed. For a week after he stank of the sea and kept finding pieces of it in random places, mostly his hair.

I laugh quietly to myself at the memories, sometimes it's hard to remember all the good things that came from those years. I hear a quiet knock on my door and Jasmine asking if I'm okay, and I remember that I have other things to deal with. Like getting to the hospital and calming my foster family down. It never really stops. You deal with one crisis and the next one comes knocking.

Percy POV

My mother is still alive, it's hard to believe. I spent so long thinking that Gabe had killed her. She wasn't there when they gave me back to him, but she hadn't divorced him either so she had to be dead. It wasn't even the most important thing Thalia had told me, Leo was sick and I had to find him.

I rub my face, I haven't slept in a while, and push myself out of the chair by Nico's bed. He stirs and blinks questioningly at me, not entirely there. I stroke his hair and tell him I'll be back soon. He seems satisfied with this.

I make my way to the waiting room, where I'm sure Jason and the Blofis' are bound to be. On the way, I peek into Hazel's room. She's sleeping peacefully, her machines are beeping quietly. Her favourite doctor, Smiley Simon as she calls him, has fallen asleep next to her bed. He has a book resting on his chest and it's clear he was reading to her. I leave him there, I just hope he doesn't have other things he needs to do.

I'm right, the moment I enter the waiting room Jason launches himself at me. I need to sit down because he's heavier than the last time I held him. He buries his head in my shoulder and starts crying, I rub his back and whisper comforting nothings in his ear but my attention is on the women rising slowly from her chair. She still looks exactly like I remember, if a little older. Her eyes are still kind (a bit shocked at the moment) and her hair is still the same brown and seeing her face still immediately makes me feel better.

"Hi Percy," she says, her voice quiet and unsure.

"Hi, mom," I whispered back, tears spilling out of my eyes.

It doesn't help to comfort Jason but I can't hold them back. Sally Jackson, my mother is standing barely a metre away from me. I haven't had time to process what Thalia said yet. There are so many thoughts and feelings swirling around inside my head, because she's my _mom_ and it's been years. I don't know what to do or think or feel. She falls to her knees beside us and pulls us both into a hug. Maybe I should be angry or I should stop crying and focus on Jason or I should think about Leo, but I can't because my mom is hugging me and it feels exactly the same. It makes me feel warm and safe and invincible just like it always used to so I let go. I stop being strong and brave, I cry and shake and cling to my mother and my brother like a child.

For the first time in years I let the scared eight-year-old boy running away from everything he's ever known out and I let myself be comforted.


	23. Maybe They Actually Can Help

**Again this chapter has been beta read by Mimi123Meg on Wattpad and Ao3.**

 **Despite her wonderful advice, editing, and best efforts. This chapter is terrible, because I'm bad at writing and plot. So enjoy, but be wary.**

Sally POV

Holding my son again is both the most wonderful and terrifying feeling in the world. I spent so many years believing he was dead that it feels like he might just evaporate. He hasn't though. He's here and very much not dead, I don't want to let him go.

We sit on the floor in a pile of limbs and tears for a long time. Jason is squashed in the middle, his arms wrapped tightly around Percy's neck. My son is sobbing in my arms, his head buried in my shoulder as though he is still a child. It feels more right than anything has since I lost him. I have my son back and I am content to stay on this floor forever with him clutched in my arms.

We have get up eventually though, because Thalia arrives and immediately comes over to us. She flings her arms around Jason, but just gives Percy a nod. She leads Jason over to where Paul is sitting, leaving me and Percy alone. I still have his hand clutched in mine. I can't seem to let go, I don't want to let go. He's probably angry now that he's all cried out, that's how it was when he was a kid anyway. After the tears always came the anger. Maybe that's changed though, he's been forced to adapt to a completely different environment after all.

"I'm sorry," I say after a few minutes of silence, "I'm so sorry Percy, I should have looked for you."

He just smiles sadly down at me, he's grown so much, and says "It's fine, really mom. You moved on and that was what I wanted you to do in the end."

We move to some chairs on the other side of the room. We both sit in silence for a few minutes, eyes on Thalia and Jason. The way they look after these kids is amazing and a harsh reminder of exactly how much has been placed on their shoulders. The way Percy and Thalia are almost constantly aware of everything every one of them is doing, those are the instincts of parents. Leo's first thought when something went wrong was call Thalia, she'll know what to do. It makes me want to take them all in and erase it from their memories. I know that it's made them what they are now, though. It's made them kind and strong. Being forced to parent has made them beautiful in some ways. They do it wonderfully too.

"Percy, I'm sorry," I say again, looking at my son, "I really am, and you should be angry with me, but what you've done? The family you've build with Thalia, it's amazing."

Percy smiles softly, "I was angry for a while, but then I realised if it had been different I never would have had Nico and Hazel and Leo and Jason and Thalia. I'm grateful for them, and you're here now. Why be angry?"

"Because the world is unfair, and you have every right," I'm unbelievably proud of him, though, for making that choice and I think he knows that.

We fall into silence again. I'm still holding onto him like the moment I let go he'll be gone away. He's clutching my hand as hard as I am his. Like if he lets go I might disappear too. I can tell it will take a lot of time for both of us to heal, it will take even longer for Percy of course. I can't take away everything that's happened to him, to any of them, no matter how much I might want to. I want to help them heal though, I want to look after my son.

I sigh, "Percy, me and Paul have been talking. We were thinking about adopting Leo and Jason, and obviously that got us onto the topic of the rest of you. We'd like to look after you, give you a home. Only if you want of course, and even if you stay where you are you're welcome in our house."

Percy's eyes seemed to light up, "Really?"

"Of course," I smile, "Our home has space, and we've been talking about adoption for years. It might be hard to convince the agencies, I don't want to get your hopes up."

His eyes sparkle mischievously, "I think I can help with that."

Annabeth POV

We've been networking for weeks, using our names to our advantage. Calling as many powerful people as we know, and some we only know of. Piper's been emailing back and forth with one of her dad's friends involved in the Judicial system. I've been on the phone with the adoption service for twenty total hours. Now the only thing we need is a person in the area willing to adopt six kids. For that we need Percy's help, we've seen him a few times but haven't told him much about out plan. We simply informed that we had one and nothing he said or did could stop us. We'd told Thalia the same thing, but she'd just laughed and said whatever.

Piper has seen Jason a few times and always afterwards Calypso and I were treated to a detailed description of everything he had done and said. How his eyes were so blue. His hair was beautifully blond. According to Piper, Jason was absolute perfection. I wasn't quite sure, but so long as she's happy what I think doesn't really matter. He just better not break her heart.

We've trying to figure out how to ask if there's anyone that they know who'd be willing to take them in, but so far everything sounds too awkward or like it wouldn't be the right situation. 'Hi, so I know you're basically visiting your sick child in hospital, but do you perhaps know anyone who wants six children? Hypothetically speaking, of course.'. Yeah, that would go over wonderfully.

Piper lets out a groan of frustration, "I'm starting to think we should just ask them, planning be damned!"

I laugh, "Are you okay over there?"

"No, I've been emailing for hours," she sighed, "Everything is all lined up, just a few words to the right people and we can finalise an adoption. The only problem is we're too scared to just ask Percy and Thalia if there's anyone that they'd be okay with living with, at least until they're old enough to adopt the kids themselves."

I sigh too now, rubbing a hand over my face tiredly, "Maybe you're right, we could just ask them and explain what we've been doing. Planning be damned."

Piper sighs again (there's a lot of sighing these days), "I'm probably right, but they're busy right now anyway so might as well try to come up with the perfect plan."

I nod, sometimes it's hard to believe that it's still the same Piper I knew two months ago. She's changed so much and yet so little. She's changed for the better though, that's for sure. No more talk of annoying ugly street rats, just of helping these six kids have a better life. I find myself wondering if Piper will widen her crusade once we've helped them. It seems possible, she's a very determined person. Always has been.

It will be a good thing if she does, I've been trying to tell her for years. We should be helping people, we have enough to give. Those are the sort of things that just used to be brushed aside as 'Annabeth rants'. Not that it matters right now, we have a mission. Everything else can come later. Including optimistic future predictions.

Calypso pushes open the door, "I would like everyone to know that there are far too many stairs in this house."

Piper looks up in surprise, then starts laughing, "Why didn't you take the lift?"

Calypso glares at her, "Because it's not working, what are you guys doing?"

"Planning," Piper answers, going back to typing on her computer.

"Yeah-" I'm interrupted by the ringing of my phone, "Hang on."

It's Percy, when I answer he sounds breathless, "Hi, Annabeth. I need your help."


End file.
